Permiteme Soñar Contigo
by Nicoletta Cavalli
Summary: No dudes que te buscaría hasta en los sueños mas oscuros.
1. Esto es Guerra

I. Esto es Guerra!

En clases de posiciones Lysander Scamander un chico rubio de mirada soñadora perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, Livana Rookwood una morena de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros, ojos verde oscuro, un poco estirada de Slytherin y Rose una chica trigueña con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azul intenso de Gryffindor, compartían la mesa.

-Bien, y ya tienes pareja para la visita a hosgmade, pregunto Livana muy coqueta a Lysander.

-Bueno, en realidad no tenía pensado salir a ninguna parte. Contesto él sin ningún tono en su voz.

Ooo....... que aburrido, no te cansas de estas paredes niño, si que eres un Rav.…, reprochaba Livana

-Agg… por favor no, "Liviana", no vengas con esos prejuicios de las casas, a nadie le importa que tu seas una astuta Slytherin, Ravenclaw o lo que sea. Rose la interrumpió.

-Stop stop… wait… es LIVANA no es difícil o sí?? Además, me enorgullece ser Slytherin. Dijo la chica

-Bueno yo soy Gryffindor a mucho honor – JA - donde son los valientes, dijo rose jocosa y con pose— y si a Lysander le gusta pasar el tiempo en el castillo ¡en lugares tranquilos! creo que podríamos respetar eso no?

-Sabes serias buena trabajando en el ministerio, dijo Lysander mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Una carrera de leyes, ¡peque!, no te vendría nada mal, andar de Robin Hood, jaja. Se burlo Livana

-Bien, como sea, ustedes ya saben lo que me gusta… decía rose-

-Si ya sabemos Sanadora como tu Ted Luppin. Por Merlín chica deja a ese pobre mortal en paz, no es para ti. Le contestaba un poco irónica Livana.

-Bien, gracias por bajarme de la nube tan rápido, solo porque tú no seas capaz de soñar no significa que debes acabar con un puñetazo las ilusiones de los demás.

- Ajá, ya Terminé – dijo Lysander absorto en su poción.

Ambas chicas lo miraron

-Como sea. Dijo Livana.

-Ya casi… Terminé,.....casi, listo al fin. Dijo Rose.

Lysander y Rose levantaron la mirada a la pelinegra – ¡Livana, te falta el jugo de mandrágora, ahora!!!! Si no quieres que explotemos todos. Dijo rose en tono impositivo.

Vaya Weasley!!! Que es eso?? Que asco!!! Yo te colocaría un Trolls, y eso solo por el pelo, ja. Se acercó a la mesa un chico rubio de ojos grises, de pose altiva y elegante, que se burlaba de la posición preparada por la chica.

-Cállate Malfoy- Rose lo empujo, mientras bordeaba su mesa para buscar su frasco y llenarlo con la muestra de su preparación.

Malfoy se recostó en la mesa empujando el caldero hacia su dueña y ¡!!plashh!!!, Rose estaba cubierta de liquido naranja viscoso.

Maldito Malfoy tú no aprendes!!!, -Rose saco su varita y apuntó directo al frasco lleno que tenia el chico en la mano.

Evanezca!!!! – grito rose a todo pulmón y el liquido desapareció.

El profesor Slughorn de posiciones se dirigió a los chicos en ese momento. Había visto como rose desaparecía la poción de Malfoy.

Señorita weasley, que sucede aquí?? - Pregunto el viejo barrigón lleno de arrugas, con bigote de morsa.

Rose aun enfadada, tratando de contenerse le intento explicar al profesor lo sucedido.

Y bien Srta. Weasley... debo suponer que usted decidió cobrar justicia por su mano. Le dijo Slughorn, molesto por lo sucedido con su alumno favorito.

-Ambos realizaran las pociones nuevamente. Y en cuanto a usted – dijo señalando a Rose- pronto le comunicaré su castigo.

Rose miraba con odio a Scorpius, había sido su maldita culpa, aunque su poción fuera un asco, y lo sabia, no tenía por qué botársela encima. (Ella no era tan buena en pociones como su madre, heredo su cerebro sí, pero en cuanto a preparación de pociones, era más parecida a su padre Ronald y su tío Harry. Solo las hacia para salir del paso).

Acabada las dos horas de pociones, todos los chicos salían del aula, pero Scorpius y Rose estaban obligados a quedarse y reanudar la preparación.

-Contento??—. Le espeto weasley a Malfoy

-La verdad… Si. ¡!!!! – le contestó él muy sonriente y ocupado preparando la receta exigida.

-Púdrete. — Le contesto rose

-Que vocabulario para una se...ño...ri...ta... –se burlaba Malfoy.

-Esto no se queda así, prepárate porque es… la… guerra.

Sus palabras eran amargas, llenas de rencor, todo era su maldita culpa. Cada vez que se cruzaba con Malfoy agotaba su ración de maldiciones para un día en una misma persona y en menos de cinco minutos. No sabia por qué no podía ser simplemente indiferente, una persona más en el mundo gastando oxigeno, y ahora en el mismo salón gastando su oxigeno, pero siempre tenía que discutir con él, rivalizar, odiarlo con cada célula disponible en su cuerpo.

-No te tengo miedo weasley,

-Deberías,!— no había cambiado su tono de voz.

-Bien terminé se dijo Rose mentalmente,

— esta vez aléjate lo más que puedas no quiero que nuevamente derrames mi poción— habló la chica

Ahora el liquido de su caldero lucia de color amarillo suave y muy poco viscosa, estaba segura de que la había realizado correctamente pues la de Malfoy estaba igual, ambos depositaron un poco en el frasco que les habían asignado y la dejaron sobre el escritorio del profesor.


	2. Tengo Hambre!

bueno hola, estoy de nuevo con mi continuación. espero les guste.

este es mi primer fic asi que por fa sean buenos, tambien aclaro que los personajes son de JK Rowling y los que no conozcan son de mi loca mente, se me olvidó colocar esto en el primer cap. bueno quizas la prisa de subirlos.

* * *

**II. Tengo Hambre**

Era ya la hora de la cena, el gran comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de todas las casas, las mesas llenas de comida, y cotilleos entre los grupos formados, el ambiente era realmente tranquilo.

_**MESA SLYTERIN **_

-Scorpius Malfoy, eres un odioso engreído, por qué le lanzaste la poción si de por sí ya era un desastre, no tendría mas nota que un aceptable un día de estos vas a provocarle un verdadero trauma. La chica lo zarandeaba del brazo parecía una niña chiquita que peleaba porque le arrebataron algo. Si algo tenía Livana era que valoraba mucho a los amigos, astuta una gran Slytherin pero no era injusta.

-Livana… querida, Malfoy se le acerco y pasó su brazo por el cuello de esta abrazándola, se te olvida que por su culpa pase **seis largas y aburridas horas limpiando el baño de Myrtle la llorona**, creo que fue más que justo… y me la debía, además que castigo puede ser peor a ese. Dijo Scorpius con sorna, había disfrutado mucho la reacción de la Gryffindor cuando tuvo que quedarse nuevamente a elaborar la poción. Solo con recordarlo se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Asco!!! Por Merlín, baños, pociones, que les sucedes. Ustedes dos vayan con sus conversaciones antihigiénicas a otra parte. Aquí hay gente comiendo!!!! - Les reprocho Déxter, hermano de Livana, un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes, delgado, alto, con porte elegante, de brazos fuertes, bien era golpeador del equipo de quiddich, todo un Slytherin. Muy parecido a su hermana físicamente, pero mas calmado que ella, no despegaba su ojos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Entre cada bocado no hacia otra cosa que buscar a cierta pelirroja que le sonreía sonrojada, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

-De verás, no se que haces en esta casa, eres un tarado. Livana se burlaba de su hermano cada vez que podía, -creo que eres muy Hufflepuff- siguió. Muchos de sus compañeros de casa pensaban lo mismo, nadie lo sabía pero Déxter había pedido al sombrero estar en Slytherin junto a su hermana. Quizás por preocuparse por ella, la cuidaba demasiado, aunque procuraba que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. – o creo que mas bien te tienen como un tarado, jajajaja. Livana no aguantaba la risa esta chica si que le gustaba reír no le importaba de quien fuere. ¿Qué tanto miras en Gryffindor se te perdió una Weasley o qué?

Weasley…???, Rookwood!! Quita tus ojos de mi familia, no permitiré NUNCA óiganme bien los dos **Nunca** que ninguno, -Albus miro a Déxter y a Malfoy, los señalo recorriéndolos con el dedo parecía acusándolos de algo. -Se acerque a menos de 2 metros a la redonda de mi hermana o de alguna de mis primas, Albus Potter era una madre, el mejor amigo que se pudiera tener, pero su hermana y sus primas, en especial Rose, eran intocables, por muy amigos que fueran el no permitiría que nadie se burlara de ellas, era incluso mas celoso que James.

Que pasa Potter? Somos tan malos para ti y tu familia, Por qué somos amigos entonces. Le pregunto con desagrado Déxter y más bien exigiéndole una respuesta.

No para que te aproveches de ello. Le espetó Albus.

Bien Albus no te preocupes, no sería ni siquiera lo ultimo que haría, primero que me cuelguen, ja. Antes de acercarme a una Weasley o a tu… hermana. El tono usado por Scorpius para enfatizar la última palabra de la oración heló los nervios de Déxter

Déxter le envió una mirada envenenada a Malfoy, Merlín era tan obvio que la menor de los Potter lo traía como un idiota?? Se retiró de la mesa, él ya había acabado, no espero el postre, su favorito, torta de calabaza, solo quería alejarse de sus amigos… ¿amigos? Si claro, que se burlaban de su metidas de pata cada vez que podían, sí, que lo bajaban a la realidad, sí, pero que siempre contaba con ellos para cada disparate. Sólo salió del comedor.

_**MESA GRYFFINDOR**_

Hola ya acabaron??? Preguntaba una chica entre castaña y pelirroja de ojos azules, que se acercaba a la mesa, llegaba con una gran parcimonia, tarde como siempre a la hora de la cena.

No era su hora preferida, la aborrecía, más cuando había sido castigada, se supone que todos hablaban de lo genial del día, de lo que dejaron por hacer y cuando lo harían, que pereza, faltaba solo que se abrazaran y cantaran el himno de la alegría. "_ven canta sueña cantado, vive soñando el nuevo sol". _Rose sacudió su cabeza, era ridículo tararear esa canción, que su madre le cantaba a su hermano para dormir. Su día pues ya estaba acabando, que mas daba, sólo comería y luego a dormir en su pacifica habitación.

-Si y me retiro. Con su permiso. – No te levantes James no necesito escoltas se perfectamente donde está la sala común no soy idiota sabes!!!. Contesto Lily Potter molesta, muy molesta. Intensificando la penúltima palabra.

-Que le pasa?. Preguntó Rose, mientras veía a Lily marcharse con grandes zancadas

-Lo que pasa es que tu primo es un idiota, además de arrogante y posesivo!!!. Contesto una muy furiosa Brittany Longbottom. Hija del profesor de herbología y jefe de la casa Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, no soportaba que el resto de las personas se aprovecharan de las demás y menos que cometieran injusticias a sus mejores amigas.

-Soy todo eso Britt, ja. Se burlo james- No se tú, pero que pensarías si ves a tu hermana menor coqueteando con una asquerosa serpiente?- James estaba furioso, y ella no sería quien detonara la bomba que se avecinaba, todo esto solo por imaginar a Lily saliendo o relacionada con un Slytherin.

-Te recuerdo James Potter que tu hermano es también una serpiente y no por eso es asquerosa, además… le replicó Brittany.

-Así es, además Livana Rookwood es Slytherin y no es lo que tú dices Potter— Lysander Scamander interrumpió a Brittany un tanto molesto por los comentarios de James, se había acercado a saludar a su hermano y no pudo contenerse.

Rosos los miraba aburrida, era una escena ya conocida James y Lily peleando, solo porque no le gustaba que ningún chico se le acercara siquiera a prestarle una pluma y si Albus Severus fuera un Gryffindor también se sumar a la discusión. Bien mala decisión, yo no discutiría con James Potter, sobre todo si es de quien es bueno o no y menos si es Slytherin. ¿Qué Demonios? En que pensaba. Una de sus mosqueteras y mejor amiga era una Slytherin, bueno ella no tenia la culpa de caer en esa casa, pero era una de ellas, y no era mala, ahora estaba de acuerdo con Lysander y Brittany. Parecía un juego de ping pong. Cada quien quería imponer su punto de vista. Rose de verdad se estaba mareando.

OK, que es esto? La zona oscura o que, Lovegood y Longbottom defendiendo a las serpentinas. Les reclamo molesto James, levantándose de la mesa y señalándolos. Era tan común ese gesto en los Potter hijos, era como si de su dedo saliera fuego o algo así.

Yo no defiendo a nadie, solo no generalices, Dijo Brittany.

Lysander, te demoras? O me voy? – apareció de la nada Cherise Thatcher, una Ravenclaw compañera de rubio que se acercaba a la mesa donde se sostenía aquella discusión.

James salio de su ofuscación y dirigió su mirada a una chica blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes, y cabello miel. Había captado su atención estaba tan embobado ante ella que no siguió con su discusión, dejo a todos extrañados. Se dirigió hacia la chica, ya no era el malhumorado de hace un rato, su genio por obra y gracia había mejorado considerablemente, estaba amable, era otro.

Cambio su tono de voz ofuscado, por uno seductor, el típico de conquista a lo james, y saludó a la Ravenclaw de sexto año.

-Hola, Cherise., aunque demostraba seguridad, James Potter estaba temblando como gelatina, era bueno conocer tan bien a sus primos que escenas como esta valían la pena de una cena perdida. Esa chica pues era simplemente wao, lo máximo para él, desde el baile de navidad James no dejaba de botar la baba por ella. Y al parecer ya Cherise lo había notado, no era boba, estaba en Ravenclaw.

-Hola Potter, yo muy bien, pero veo que estas ocupado dando cátedras de moralidad, dime algo Ravenclaw también es una mala casa - dijo la chica regalándole una amplia sonrisa, ella sabía como tratar al chico. No muy fuerte. No muy blanda, solo en su punto. Rose ahora entendía su juego.

Bueno alguien debe poner orden. Dijo el chico ahora sonrojado, desordenándose el pelo.

Vaya si que era predecible. Pensó Rose. Otro gesto muy James.

En serio ja ja ja se reía la Ravenclaw… orden… tu JAIMIS.

Ahora si estaba de infarto, no lo podía creer, que alguien llamara a James Syrius Potter "JAIMIS" y siguiera respirando o por lo menos sin ninguna maldición encima, eso era para alabar, ella era su heroína.

Que miran ustedes, largo… aquí sobran!!!, James tomo de la mano a Cherise y se dirigió a las afueras del castillo a… conversar. (Si claro y yo nací ayer.)

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Te acompañó, pregunto un Déxter Rookwood muy galante y decidido, a la pelirroja que salía del comedor, él no aceptaría un NO como respuesta.

Bien- me encantaría le respondió ella

Y…, que decidiste. Le pregunto una vez subían por la escalera de mármol.

Yo… eh … tengo que pensarlo un poco sabes, no es que no quiera, es solo que tengo que buscar como deshacerme de James, rió un poco tímida Lily. Era difícil verla así, casi irreconocible, estaba sonrojada casi al tono de su cabello, sus pocas pecas se camuflaban por el tono rosa que adquirieron sus mejillas. Cualquiera diría que estaba bajo un imperios, Lily Potter tan amable!!!.

Bien y yo tengo que hacer algo con tu hermano, Albus, sabes que nos ha prohibido a Scor y a mi que no nos acerquemos a menos de 1 metro a la redonda de ti y de tus primas. Se reía Déxter, como queriendo romper el hielo.

Si hablas de Albus les debió prohibir por lo menos 2 metros a la redonda. Se reía Lily. No podía describir como se sentía, era extraño, estaba en las nubes, pero a la vez se sentía apenada, le gustaba, pero huir de allí, desvanecerse.

Vaya… ahora… eres adivina!!! , si fueron dos metros, palabras textuales. Le susurraba cada vez más cerca de ella Déxter.

Que ridículo, ja, como te va a prohibir a ti, o como me va a prohibir a mi algo, no es mi padre, ni siquiera él lo hace, además no soy una niña, ya he crecido, digo no soy adulta, pero porque dudan de mi capacidad de responsabilidad. Y no soy adivina. Solo conozco a mi hermano. Hablaba Lily quizás para que el chico no notara lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Yo también opino que estas crecida, no te ofendas. Le susurraba al oído mientras se acercaban al retrato de la Señora gorda.

Bien es aquí. Dijo Lily. Separándose un poco de Déxter.

Esta es la famosa dama gorda de Gryffindor. Él hablo ignorando la reacción de hace unos momentos de la pelirroja, debía suponerlo Lily solo tenia 14, aunque era preciosa y cada vez que estaba con ella él era otro, la respetaba.

Si pero ya date la vuelta y vete. La contraseña es secreta, lo empujo por el brazo para que se volteara –por mucho que seas Déxter Rookwood, y…

y… se acercó el chico. Su mirada fue directo a los ojos. Cada vez acercándose más. Tomo su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, casi se podía decir que chispitas de colores iluminaban sus rostros. Era una sensación extraordinaria. El corazón de Lily latía a millón. Sentía que su estomago brincaba, eso era algo nuevo para ella. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí de pie con su mano entrelazada a Déxter, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, y que ese momento fuera eterno. No quería soltarlo.

Upppp… permiso…. Una Gryffindor de primer año intentaba atravesar por el retrato para salir.

Ehh bien creo que no tendré que decir la contraseña. Hasta mañana Rookwood. Se despidió Lily.

Y bien Lily Potter, nuestra conversación sigue pendiente?- Rookwood le preguntó antes de que el cuadro cerrara por completo.

La chica estaba tan sonriente, se encontraba dentro de su sala común, nada podía cambiar su ánimo.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea. Y Luego tomo un libro de la estantería. _"Plantas del Lejano Oriente. Beneficios y Peligros.". _(Aclaro a la menor de los Potter no le gusta la lectura).

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-OH rayos!!! Tengo hambre Brittany, con toda esa discusión no probé bocado. Refunfuñaba rose.

-Oye no es mi culpa. Se quejo Brittany. Tu prima empezó todo ese alboroto.

-Al fin de cuentas, que diantres pasó?. Preguntó Rose.

-Recibí una nota de Déxter Rookwood, bien, no seas chismosa Rosse Marie, a ti no te queda. Me invito a hosgmade y yo, pues creo que aceptaré. Contestaba Lily Potter entrando a la habitación

-Dex… quien ¿? Preguntó Rose.

-Déxter… el hermano de Livana… contesto exasperada Lily. En que planeta vives.

-Pues mi vida no gira en torno a lo chicos sabes. Le reprocho Rose.

-Bueno, no se si yo le llamaría vida a eso que tu llevas. -Se burló Lily-. Te he dicho que deberías salir con alguien, si te empeñaras en arreglarte mas, seguro medio Hogwarts estaría detrás de ti.

-Ja, ella solo tiene cabeza para un chico. MALFOY. Todo su empeño está centrado en hacerle la vida imposible. Se mofaba Brittany, que estaba tirada en la cama lista para dormir.

A Rose no le gustó para nada este comentario, y menos como sonaba, con un almuhadonaso en la cara se lo hizo saber a su amiga. Merlín, tenía un doble sentido que esperaba que más nadie se hubiera percatado. Es más ella misma no sabia por qué se le vino a la mente "ese" sentido, por suerte Brittany había especificado lo suficiente.

Bien al fin qué, como te fue en pociones??... le preguntó Brittany para cambiar tema y librarse de la mirada asesina de su amiga.

Mi poción era un asco, dijo cabizbaja Rose

Que novedad, tus pociones siempre apestan, y Así aspiras ser Sanadora. Creo que iré buscando un hospital diferente a san mungo. Se burlaba Lily.

Bien, si, pero el estúpido de Malfoy me la tiro encima. Señalo la tunica con una gran mancha anaranjada colgada de un perchero junto a su cama.

-No piensas limpiar eso. Le pregunto Lily haciendo mala cara.

-No… no hasta que no consiga vengarme. Juré que mes las pagaría. Le contesto Rosé con antipatía.

-Rose ya lo mandaste a lavar el baño de Myrtle que mas le vas a hacer, por Merlín tus ideas son macabras. Le decía Brittany algo aburrida con la actitud de rose.

Brittany deberías defenderme a mí y no a ese basilisco. Le espetó rose.

-Y ¿?. le preguntó Lily.

-Pues bien, Slughorn, nos hizo repetir las pociones y dijo que luego me impondría mi castigo.

-Por que te castigó?. Pregunto Brittany

-Porque cuando Malfoy derramo mi poción yo… le lance un hechizo y desaparecí la suya, que creía el muy imbécil que me iba a quedar a sí no más mientras se mofaba de mí. No, no me conoce si pensó eso. El muy idiota también se quedó encerrado elaborando nuevamente la poción. Ja. –Rose hablaba rápido y acalorada, discutiendo aparentemente con ella misma.

Y no te dio nada quedarte sola… solita con Malfoy…, preguntó Lily muy picara, esta chica tenia pensamientos muy avanzados para su edad.

Lily ¡!!! Dijeron en unísono Brittany y rose.

Mojigatas- susurro la pelirroja. Ya ¡!!! Yo solo pregunte. Rió la pelirroja mientras se acostaba en su cama.


	3. Un Castigo, Un amigo, Quiddich, Malfoy

**ok. me demore no tengo perdon pero mi hada inspiradora se quedo en la madriguera. jajajaja mientras yo vienia a Hogwarts, **

**ya saben que los personajes que no conozcan son mios el resto de J.K.R. **

**gracias a MakiMalfoy, y a nina-co. a las que me leen y no dejan Reviews tambien se les quiere. **

**aqui les dejo un nuevo cap. no duden en comentar de veras dejen Reviews para ver que curso le doy a mi history asi sea para decir que apesta. jajajajaj****a. es broma se que no apesta. porque lo escribo con el corazon. (ahh romantica) adoro a esta pareja. **

**bueno disfrutenlo...**

**

* * *

****UN CASTIGO + NUEVO AMIGO – QUIDDICH = MALFOY **

Una gran estrella estaba en el cielo, un acontecimiento único, casi nunca visto, estaba maravillada, podía perderse en el cielo gris, hacia frío, estaba en pijama, pero de pronto la estrella se hizo mas visible y mas cerca, y mas cerca y mas cerca, estando ahora a su lado. La torre se iluminó. Pudo divisar que él era de aura extraordinaria que erizaba su piel y que la desnudaba con la mirada, Pero que emanaba calor, calor que tanto necesitaba, lo abrazó. Se fundió en su piel y su aroma. Era una sensación tan agradable, se sentía protegida. Tan inquietante y desconocido.

Rosse Marie, todavía estas acostada son las 7.30— Le gritaba Lily apurando a la castaña que aun seguía tendida en su cama.

Cinco minutos… respondió Rose tapándose con una almohada.

Si cinco minutos para que te duches y vayas a clases— se burló Lily que recogía un libro de pociones de 3ro y salió de la habitación.

Rose se sentó en la cama y tomo el despertador, tropezando las fotos y frascos que habían en su mesa de noche.— Que sueño tan extraño—logró murmurar mientras analizaba la hora. Aun estaba adormilada.

Qué??? 7.45 porque no me avisaron. Pego un grito. Pero a su alrededor no había nadie, la ultima en salir fue Lily.

Luego de estar lista no le dio tiempo de bajar al gran comedor así que a toda carrera se encaminó al salón de Aritmancia. Cruzando la esquina rose sintió chocar contra algo o alguien.

Rose estas bien. Le preguntó Albus mientras ayudaba a levantarse.

Sentí como si chocara con un bloque de cemento. Se burló la chica.

Rose… tarde como siempre. Le dijo Albus quien parecía regañarla y llevaba el ceño fruncido.

Tuve un sueño extraño pero ya voy tarde. Luego te lo cuento. En privado además. Dijo la chica rodando los ojos a Malfoy.

Cinco minutos más da igual, vas tarde, es mejor que te regañen con razones y NO por una insignificancia de cinco minutos.

No Albus muy tentadora tu oferta pero ya voy demasiado retrasada. Ahí se ven. –Se despidió emprendiendo nuevamente su carrera.

Que crees que soñó? Preguntó Scorpius.

Ah no te preocupes, está loca, siempre inventa algo para justificar sus retrasos—le respondió de plano Albus alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

Señorita Weasley nos honra con su presencia.—le dijo la profesora Vector quien escribía en el tablero el titulo de su clase

"ANALISIS DE SUS NOMBRES" NUMEROS DE CARÁCTER, DEL CORAZON Y SOCIAL.  
Y bien, va a tomar asiento o va a tener perdiéndonos el tiempo. Le reprochó la maestra.

Estaba en la oficina del profesor Neville. Contestó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Yo no le he preguntado el por qué de su retraso, le hablo de tono indiferente la profesora.

Arggg. Por qué no le salían las mentiras como a Albus o James, "_nota para mí: que Albus me enseñe a ser mas convincente cuando miento!!!"_

Rose copiaba todo tal cual lo dictaba la profesora Vector. Desde cuando enseñaría esa vieja, cuantos años podrían vivir todos estos maestros. Sí aun desde que sus padres estaban ya les había dado clases a sus abuelos. Por Merlín!!!

Bueno jóvenes, debo decirles que esta clase es muy importante si quieren aprobar sus Timos de manera Aceptable. Por ultimo para la próxima semana traerán una redacción sobre el análisis de sus nombres, para ello deberán calcular:

el número del carácter.

el número del corazón.

el número social

Y redactar la semejanza con ustedes, su interpretación del resultado. No quiero que copien textualmente, no me interesan mediocridades, deben traer sus propias conclusiones. Finalizó madame Vector.

Y apenas comienza el día—se quejó Rosse.

Pero ya es viernes y mañana hay Hosgmade. Le respondió cantarina Brittany. —mira un nuevo. Britt. Y dirigió su rostro a la maestra y Rosse la imitó.

Señores su atención antes que se vayan. Les presentó al joven NOVAK VALERIUS, perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff, viene del Braşov Wizard Schooll, en Rumania. Ubicado en Los Montes Făgăraş.

Vaya si que es lindo, murmuró Brittany.

Es normal, muy pálido, pálido, no sé Britt, tiene la piel como la ceniza… un blanco… no natural. Contestó Rosse quien examinaba al chico como si fuera de otro planeta mientras ladeaba su cabeza para por analizarlo más, era lindo tenia el cabello negro como la noche, cejas pobladas igualmente negras, su piel se vea ceniza algo áspera, nariz fileña, labios finos y sin color, vamos no era la gran cosa**.****(Imaginen**** a****Brandon Routh la última película de superman)** Vámonos… nos toca Herbología—rechistó como saliendo de su ensoñación.

Al fin paz y tranquilidad, estaban las cuatro chicas recostadas en el debajo de un gran cedro cerca al lago. Ninguna hablaba había momentos en que eso era lo mejor después de tanto alboroto ninguna atinaba a decir nada y eso estaba bien. En ese momento todas disfrutaban del gran silencio.

El sol ya se ocultaba y solo observaban el gran espectáculo del atardecer. Rose miro al cielo. Quería encontrar la estrella. —que idiotez, fue solo un sueño—pensó.

Al entrar al vestíbulo, se encontró con el profesor Horace Slughorn. Acompañando de su persona menos favorita "Malfoy"

Señorita Weasley, ya esta listo su castigo. Espero no haya echo planes para la visita a hosgmade. No creo que le de tiempo. Y ojala esto la haga recapacitar. Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa como buen jefe de la casa de Slytherin, le entregó un sobre a Rosse y luego se fue.

Anda no lo vas a abrir. —le preguntó Malfoy, allí estaba, con ese estilo tan característico, Arggg. El culpable de todo. Con las manos en los bolsillos. Su tunica abierta. Dejando ver su camisa a medio abotonar.

No te voy a dar el gusto. Le dijo y se marchó.

No podía dormir, ya había ayudado a Lily. Con su dibujo. La ronda fue mas larga de lo normal y todo por esquivar a Lorcan en cada una de sus insinuaciones, es que él solo era su amigo no podía ser más. Sin embargo el cansancio acumulado no lograba dejarla rendida en su cama.

Bajo a la sala común.

Castigo… castigo… qué será?. Si no lo abro no lo sabré nunca—se respondió a sí misma.

Qué… ahogó un grito. Esto es una broma. No puede ser. Esto llevaba el sello Malfoy por donde ella lo mirara.

rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Wao, si que se ven bien. Les dijo Rosse.

Seguro que no quieres ir? Le preguntó Lily.

Naaa. Más que seguro. Tengo cosas que hacer?

Si como lavar platos. Ja. Dijo Lily burlona. Tranquila Rosse era de esperarse, al menos no es un baño dijo la pelirroja recordando el castigo de Malfoy. Aunque esta vez se pasó. Hoy son las pruebas de Quiddich, es mejor que hables con James para que las retrase y alcances a llegar.

Dementores!!!!!! Lo había olvidado. Supongo que debo agradecer a Malfoy por arruinar mi vida. Dijo Rosse sentándose en la cama.

En el comedor,

James, james, jaimiiiii, Gritó—a que horas será la prueba. Le preguntó Rosse frustrada por la ignorada que le acabada de dar su primo.

Como a las 10 AM. Espero puntualidad, el campo ha sido solicitado y el horario es estricto. Le contestó el chico. Quien a pesar de ser un bromista para él el quiddich era muy serio.

Es que de eso quería hablarte.

Explícate Rosse porque por ser mi prima no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer excepciones y tener favoritismos. Mira a Lily se va a presentar como todos. Y el hecho que el año pasado estuvieras….

Si… si ya sé, no quiere decir que no sea irremplazable. Lo calló la chica. Pero pon las pruebas de cazadores de último, por favor.

Que te pasa Rosse porque me pides eso. Le preguntó el chico sujetándole el rostro no la había visto desesperada hasta ese punto nunca, pero vamos era quiddich, estaba en sus venas y si no lo practicaban era como si les faltara el oxigeno.

Tengo una detención en las cocinas. Dijo.

No entiendo. Fue sincero James quien frunció el ceño como si su prima le hablara en parcel.

Tu… un castigo. No lo creo.

Es culpa de Malfoy. Y no se a que horas acabe.

Haré lo posible, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Bueno creo que eso es suficiente. Dijo Rosse Cabizbaja.

rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Horace Slughorn estaba con el grupo de estudiantes que fueron castigados durante la semana. Dos chicos de Ravenclaw, un Griffindor, y un Hufflepuff.

Como verán, este es un nuevo sistema de castigos, es un piloto para ser reales, idea de la Srta. Weasley aquí presente, si no estoy mal. Que nos dijo que fuéramos responsables de nuestros actos. Puedo decir citándola en un incidente parecido. Ahora usted esta del otro lado no es así. Terminó el profesor.

Creo que todos debemos ser responsables por los actos cometidos, y por eso estoy aquí. Profesor— dijo con los dientes apretados. Casi gruñendo.

Si… si claro, ayudaran a los elfos lavando la vajilla del desayudo por tres sábados consecutivos. Esto además no interferirá con sus horarios de clase. Dijo el viejo dando media vuelta saliendo de las cocinas victorioso.

Me pasas unos guantes, ahh esto es asqueroso. Dijo la Gryffindor.

No lo es, es divertido. Respondió el chico de hufflepuff.

Que?? Te parece divertido. Rosse puso los ojos en blanco y aguantó una carcajada que camuflo con una leve tos. No es divertido. En mi casa peleo con mi mama para no lavar la vajilla y aquí me toca lavar la de todo hogwarts.

La de ¼ de Hogwarts diría yo. Somos 4. Repuso el chico. Rosse se sonrojó de vergüenza era cierto, no era ella sola lavando los platos. (_Nota para mí: el mundo no gira en torno a Rosse W.)_

Novak cierto?. Le preguntó, obvio sí era él, Brittany duró todo el día hablando sobre él. Parecía que su amiga le encontró tema nuevo de conversación distinto a ALBUS P. y rió internamente. Te presentaron en Aritmancia, le recordó Rosse.

Ahh sí y tu, la famosa Rosse Weasley. Le dijo Novak sin expresión en su rostro. Lo sé porque hiciste una entrada triunfal ayer, y ni hablar que no le caes bien al profesor que nos castigo.

Si, Slughorn – dijo aun más colorada la chica. Y haber por que estas aquí? Le preguntó—solo llevas cuanto? 2 días.

Creo que es el cambio de horario y todo eso, no he podido dormir en las noches así que decidí deambular por ahí y ya sabes mala suerte, no sabia eso del toque de queda. Contesto serenamente el chico nuevo. Y tú?

Un incidente en pociones, clase de Slughorn además, contestó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

El tiempo pasó volando y faltaba un cuarto para las 12 del medio día. Aunque había disfrutado mucho de su castigo ya que la compañía fue muy agradable debía salir volando para la práctica y aun no tenia su escoba ni el uniforme.

Accio Venus 810— grito apuntando a la torre de Gryffindor. Llego al campo y james ya estaba guardando las bluggers.

Rosse lo siento. Pero ya tenemos el equipo. Le dijo su ex capitán.

No esta bien, no hay problema. Dijo la chica pero no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Lily la abrazó.

Rose tu juegas muy bien, puedes estar en reserva— le dijo su primo despidiéndose pero ella no prestó la minima atención, eso no la ayudaba, no era titular. Las lágrimas caían una a una por su rostro.

Aun en la cancha ambas chicas daban vueltas al estadio. Ni modo ella ya estaba allí con su escoba no le podían impedir volar. Pero se vieron invadidas a poco por los chicos del equipo de Slytherin.

Lily aterrizó y estaba charlando con Déxter.

Así que tienen su entrenamiento ahora.

Si es así.

Y como seleccionan a los jugadores. Preguntó Lily

Bueno solo los puestos vacantes hacen pruebas.

Vaya ese sistema seria bueno para Rosse dijo mirando a su prima aun volando sobre su escoba.

Por que lo dice ella es re buena en quiddich, inclusive Scorpius lo dice.

No esta en el equipo este año.

Umm ya veo dijo el apenado. Pero no entiendo por qué. Quien puede ser mejor que ella como cazadora.

Buena pregunta. Le respondió recordando lo pésima que estuvo la selección para cazadores y al final escogieron a McLaggen como reemplazo de Rosse. Y seguro que era verdad además de ser un prodigio con los libros, su prima era la mejor cazadora de hogwarts y muchos equipos estarían contentos con que ella no jugara.

Es una pena que no esté dijo él.

Weasley disfrutaste tu visita a hosgmade… dijo scorp. En tono burlón. Con su andar característico acercándose a la chica. Rosse llevaba los ojos hinchados, era difícil llorar tanto pero cuando es algo que quieres demasiado no es posible evitarlo. –Que pasó, acaso perdiste tu cita con scanmader. O él te ayudó con los platos. Dijo irónicamente Malfoy.

YA CALLATE MALDITA SERPIENTE!!!! si lo que buscabas era sabotear al equipo de gryffindor créeme que aunque no esté te haremos picadillo. Dijo la chica totalmente histérica, y dejando a Malfoy paralizado. No pudo decir más ya que ella salio como una bala disparada hacia quien sabe donde. Además esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba. Como … por qué no estaba en el equipo de gryffindor?. Se preguntó el rubio.

Que le hiciste a mi prima esta vez Scorp. Dijo Albus Potter apuntándolo con la varita, llevaba el ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretada.

* * *

**dejen RevieWs pLis. **

**bexos Sap_We**


	4. Conversaciones

**Aqui, estoy nuevamente reportandome con un nuevo Cap. que espero les guste. Es bastante Revelador por cierto. **

**ya saben que los personajes que no conozcan son mios el resto de J.K.R. **

**gracias MakiMalfoy que siempre está al pie del cañon apoyandome con mi fic, a los demas lectores vamos dejen Reviewsss. nadie ha perdido un dedo por ello. jajajaja. ****me gustaria escuchar saber su opinion, comentarios, vamos abajito solo tienen que presionar el boton verde. jejeje. **

**un beso y los dejo con...**

* * *

**...CoNvErSaCiOnEs...**

Que le hiciste a mi prima esta vez Scorp. Dijo Albus Potter apuntándolo con la varita, llevaba el ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretada.

Potter, baja eso—le dijo Malfoy retrocediendo, sabia lo irritante que se colocaba su amigo cuando se trataba de las discusiones entre él y Rose, Albus siempre quedaba en una posición nada agradable tratando de que ambos llevaran la fiesta en paz o por lo menos se ignoraran, eso si que era lo mejor para todos, que se ignoraran—yo no le hecho nada, la encontré en ese estado. Tu mismo lo dices tu prima está loca.

Cuida tus palabras, Scorp. Cuando yo la llamo loca no es en el mismo sentido que tu le das, además por tus antecedentes no tendría por que dudar en mandarte un cruciatas ahora mismo. Dijo Albus todavía apuntándolo.

Esta vez soy inocente, Malfoy hizo gesto levantando las dos manos, y que me coma una Mentícora si te miento Potter. Le dijo fastidiado Scorpius, haciendo que Albus bajara su varita.

Los novios ya terminaron— se burló Gabriel Bigelow, de séptimo, quien era Cazador

y Capitán del equipo de Slytherin. –Ahora niñatos a entrenar no podemos perder tiempo ya se acerca el juego contra Gryffindor y no hay opción a perder. —les dijo de forma autoritaria. Gabriel daba miedo, era intimidante, él y su hermana Saray la otra bateador del equipo, eran hijos adoptados de Brigitte Dolohov, hija de Antonin Dolohov quien fue el mortifago que asesinó a Remus Luppin padre de Ted. Los chicos venían de Italia de forma lejana eran familia de los Dolovoh y al quedar huérfanos fueron recibidos por Brigitte que no tenia familia.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRS**

Como puede tu vida tan organizada y cuadriculada venirse abajo, se suponía que el Quiddich iba ser una de sus entretenciones para este año- Rosse meditaba tendida en el pasto cerca al lago; debía hacer algo porque en definitiva si escuchaba una palabra más sobre los famosos TIMOS iba a estallar. El hecho que se le dieran a la perfección las clases no quería decir que no necesitara esforzarse aun mas para rendir en sus exámenes ella quería 10 Extraordinarios, pero necesitaría practicar en pociones si deseaba lograrlo.

Como estas? --Livana y Brittany la sacaron de sus reflexiones.

Digamos que ahora no tengo escusa para apestar en pociones. Dijo rose con desganos. – y Lily. Preguntó.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros. Debe estar en la sala común les respondió Brittany.

Ya--- fue lo único que pronunció la castaña.

Vamos, Rose, Te trajimos dulces de Honeyduck, toma. —dijo la rubia del grupo.

Rose las miró desde donde estaba sentada—vamos siéntense, es incomodo hablar así. Dijo estirando el cuello y achicando los ojos ya que los rayos del sol eran un molestos a la vista además que el clima no ayudaba mucho podían ser como mucho las 4.30 de la tarde.—Como les fue en hosgmade? Les preguntó a las chicas.

Para ser la primera salida fue muy aburrido. Dijo Livana. —parece que todos estaban concentrados en el bendito quiddich.

Claro te aburriste porque Lysander no fue cierto. Afirmó Brittany.

Yo no he mencionado a nadie—respondió la pelinegra indignada.

Hay vamos no te hagas Liv. Sabes como tú y Lysander desparraman azúcar casa vez que se ven, me va a dar diabetes si presencio otra vez en un intento suyo de conversación.

Que alguien me explique—dijo Rose divertida.

Aquí a la indomable Livana Rookwood—dijo Brittany presentándola con los dos brazos como si fuera un espécimen en exhibición-- le gusta nadie más que Lysander Scamander.

Claro que no, es cierto que es lindo si, y…dijo la pelinegra tratando de defenderse.

Pero es lindo Y… --- Repitió Rose.

Y, y … (vaya sus amigas si que eran perspicaces pero que podía decir ahora para zanjar el tema de Scamander, que me parta un rayo, solo había besado a Lysander una vez y eso era para que el chico cambiara la monótona rutina que llevaba: siempre lo mismo desayuno, clases, almuerzo, biblioteca, y dormir. Ese día lo secuestro por así decirlo y se encerró con él en el armario del segundo piso donde lo beso hasta que se les agotó el aire, aunque en ese momento le ganaron los nervios y salio corriendo no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Pero como carambas podían sospechar algo). – y que es muy cuadriculado para mi, a mi me gusta la adrenalina y él es muy centrado en todo.

Ah, vamos Livana, pensé que dirías algo como sus ojos, o su cuerpo el chico esta como quiere. Le repuso Brittany al oír la respuesta de la chica.

Sus ojos—les preguntó Livana. —bien, no se, sus ojos son tan azules que wao. A Livana le brillaron los ojos y fue tan obvia.

Que fue eso—preguntó Rose – te perdimos. Le dijo tacándole la frente como revisando si tuviera temperatura.

Qué?? No, ya miren lo que me hacen pensar. No sean tontas y déjenme en paz. Les espetó Livana con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno pero no eres la única porque adivina quien le encontró reemplazo a mi primo?—dijo rose dándole un codazo a Livana para que la mirara. Brittany agacho la cabeza y escondió su rostro con las manos.

Ahh sí? Y eso como es? Preguntó la pelinegra divertida.

Bien, hay un nuevo alumno continuo Rose. Se llama Novak, y es de Hufflepuff,

Ah si, yo lo vi. Es muy cari bonito. Pero se ve todo, bueno no es mi tipo, que pasa con él?—miro a Rose y a Britt, quien seguía en la misma posición y la castaña le sonrío de oreja a oreja.

NOoooo, en serio. Te gusta el nuevo. Como es que se llama? Le preguntó divertida Liv.

Novak. Novak. OK. Y me parece lindo, ya basta Rose. Dijo Brittany toda ruborizada.

Vaya era hora porque con Potter no creo que te rindiera mucho, Sorry Rose pero el hecho que se a tu primo no le quita lo mujeriego que se ha vuelto, ayer en la noche lo vi con una monita de Ravenclaw, que no se quien es pero ellos parecían muy a gusto en lo que andaban.

Bueno, Britt y para que veas lo buena que soy el chico es soltero, y sin compromisos, además es muy agradable. Es extraño creo que ya lo mencione pero al final resulta muy agradable. Dijo Rose.

Y tu como sabes eso?, le preguntó Livana.

Fue mi compañero de castigo. Contestó Rose de forma plana. Pero no puedo creer lo de Albus si yo misma lo acompañe hasta las mazmorras. Hasta hablamos- dijo recordándole la Livana algo sobre el día anterior.

Bueno se voló el toque de queda. Si no fuera porque… ah porque esta en slytherin lo habría castigado. Dijo Livana.

Rose… Rosse ¡!!!!!!!!donde esta Lily—preguntó a gritos james dando zancadas hasta llegar junto a ellas, Se veía molesto. —llevo horas buscándola y no la he visto, necesito encontrarla.

James no soy niñera OK. Lily puede hacer lo que se le plazca con su tiempo libre no crees. Le espetó Rose fastidiada. Ya la buscaste en la biblioteca, si sabes donde queda verdad? o en la sala común, o en el comedor que se yo. Le dijo rose, ya que su primo tenia la desagradable costumbre de que quería siempre las cosas en sus narices. – vamos por una vez en tu vida esfuérzate a buscar algo que no sea una Snitch. Ahora largo.

A james no le quedo remedio que devolverse a seguir buscando a su hermana. Pero Rose se levanto y lo siguió. Un despreocupado movimiento de su mano y nos vemos sirvió de despedida.

James espera. James. Lo llamaba la castaña. Oye… llegó jadeando junto a su primo—vaya si que eres rápido. Soltó como comentario suelto.

Oye, solo quería disculparme. No fue nada amable… mi actitud, ya sabes.

Rose, primita, no tienes por que, yo habría reaccionado incluso peor. No hay problema y en la primera que McLaggen falle serás nuevamente la cazadora estrella de Gryffindor ese puesto te pertenece desde siempre, así como el hecho de que seas mi prima favorita. Dijo esto dándole un abrazo.

James no me dejas respirar. Dijo rose y ambos se echaron a reír. La chica se llevaba bien con los tres Potter. Albus y James eran sus primos favoritos y Lily y Victoria por parte de las chicas aunque luego de varios sucesos anteriores Vic ya no tanto.

Ahora si se va a armar. Dijo Brittany mientras se dirigían al gran comedor.

Explícate. Dijo liv.

Bien la vi con tu hermano. Le respondió.

**LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL**

Hola—Dijo ella.

Pensé que te habías arrepentido. Siento haberme demorado pero la práctica fue, bueno algo agotadora. – respondió.

Si a veces suelen resultar muy duras. Dímelo a mí. Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Lily no quiero forzar nada, pero necesito decirte todo lo que… esto ya no lo puedo callar… no puedo sacarte de mi mente, es simplemente algo que no controlo, y no sabes cuanto me ha costado tomar el valor para decírtelo, no quiero asustarte tampoco, esto la verdad suena muy loco—dijo el chico que se paseaba nervioso iba a crear una zanja en el suelo de tanto caminar de un lado a otro intentando dar una declaración de sus sentimientos.

No es loco, dijo ella tomándole las manos. Dex yo… bueno yo cada vez que te veo siento que algo, no se que es exactamente pero…-- Lily tomo una de las manos del chico y la colocó en su pecho. Pero pasa esto. El corazón de Lily latía acelerado. Dexter la abrazó. Ambos duraron abrazados varios minutos sin decir nada.

Lily lo miró directo a sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, podrían existir unos ojos más perfectos que esos-- pensó. El hizo lo mismo parecían perdidos entre un mar verde y marrón. Dexter se inclino para besarla, deseaba tanto hacer eso, pero…

Lily voltio su cara y los labios de Dexter se posaron en la mejilla de la chica. Yo lo siento pero creo que no estoy lista para esto— El chico estaba un tanto absorto, que podría ser si hace unos segundos le confirmó que a ella también le gustaba.

Es que… verás… es Albus… es James… soy yo… ahhhhh… grito en un intento desesperado de hacerse entender. —yo no creo estar preparada para esto. Le dijo siendo sincera.

Entonces… bien… no te preocupes yo puedo esperar lo que tu quieras, la eternidad si es necesario, vale? Dijo el besándole las manos como todo un caballero.

Ella esbozo una gran sonrisa. Se alegró no haberse equivocado de persona sabia que Dexter era una gran persona pero, ella solo tenia 13 iba a cumplir 14 muy pronto, pero mientras, no se sentía preparada para eso, su mente era todo un revoltijo de pensamientos, y no sabia si era bueno o malo lo que hacia. – aun quieres ir a hosgmade.

Pero si ya no hay carruajes para ir. Le dijo el observándola confundido ante tal ocurrencia.

Bien, solo sigue caminando. Y te llevaras una sorpresa. Le dijo Lily a Dexter.

De pronto ambos aparecieron en la casa de los Gritos. – es un pasadizo secreto, bueno no tanto porque muchos saben que el sauce boxeador comunica a la casa de los gritos pero casi nadie sabe hechizar correctamente el árbol y no consiguen pasar. Rió para si misma.

Que hacemos— le preguntó.

Vamos a Sortilegios. Será divertido.—dijo Lily. Allí pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde, y luego para finalizar se dirigieron a las tres escobas para tomar algo.

Se puede decir que esto es algo así como una cita? Le preguntó ella.

Será nuestra primera cita solo si tú quieres. Le contesto el muy galante.

Puedo preguntarte algo—dijo de pronto ella mientras el daba el ultimo sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Claro—dijo él con cara de expectativa.

Por qué yo?. Bueno es que hay muchas chicas en hogwarts, muy bonitas también, y de tu edad, además no tendrías que esperar, bueno me refiero a que… no te resulto infantil?. Ok al fin lo dijo lo que tenia atragantado desde que salio.

Lily, no eres infantil, mira hay muchas chicas lindas en hogwarts. —Dicho esto Lily frunció el ceño. —pero tu eres única. Y eres demasiado madura para tu edad, bien eso que me dijiste muchas no hubieran sido capaz de hacerlo—le sonrió pícaramente. Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. No tienes miedo de decir las cosas como son. Y ya te lo dije… te esperaría todo el tiempo que tu necesites. No me importa.

Luego de esto ambos chicos caminaron nuevamente a la casa de los gritos. Era mejor volver por el mismo camino ya que nadie sabia que ellos si habían ido a hosgmade.

**RSSSSRSSSSRRSSRRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRRSRSRSRRSSR**

De una vez por todas Malfoy, que diablos te sucede con mi prima. No se te escapa oportunidad para atacar. Y me estoy cansando de justificar tu estúpido comportamiento de patán. Le gritó Albus Potter a su amigo rubio.

Potter ya!!!! Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, ahora no tengo cabeza, pensé habértelo dejado claro hace rato. La discusión nuevamente se había reanudado una vez llegaron a las mazmorras de slytherin.

Entonces querías joder a Gryffindor dejando fuera del equipo a Rose. Le espeto ácidamente Albus.

Oye oye, para tu información, me interesa un bledo el equipo de Gryffindor. Le dijo Scorp tratando de controlar su voz.

Entonces dime por que persuadiste a Slughorn con el castigo para hoy. Por tu culpa mi prima esta fuera del equipo. Te debe las gracias, estarás contento No? Dijo Irónico el moreno.

NOooooo. Gritó—como dices, por qué está fuera, eso no era lo que yo buscaba. Se desmorono Scorpius junto a su cama. Ahora entendía porque la Weasley estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y furiosa con él cuando salió del estadio.

Albus tenía cara de un interrogante andante. Ahora que pasó?—Explícate. Le dijo esta vez más contenido ante la actitud de su amigo.

Maldita sea, yo no se que me pasa con tu prima. Pero no quería que ella fuera a hosgmade con ese fulano de scanmander— Scorpius soltó de pronto asombrándose inclusive él mismo por la confesión que acabada de dar ya que las palabras brotaron por sí solas.

Estás celoso? Le preguntó Albus con su rostro más relajado pero sorprendido. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. --Desde cuando?

Qué? Le respondió Scorpius.

Que desde cuando te gusta? la actitud del pelinegro ahora era totalmente diferente, mas calmado y de buen humor.

Yo no he dicho nada en absoluto de que me guste. Le respondió cortante Scorpius.

Si claro no te gusta pero eres capaz de montar un teatro, **castigo** en este caso para que ella no asista a una cita con otro. Le respondió Albus del mismo tono que anteriormente scor había usado. —como le llamarías a eso sino CELOS. Y por que tendrías celos de alguien que NO te gusta? Le terminó preguntando.

Yo no he hablado de celos. Arrgg Potter estoy jodido. Grito-- Esto no me puede pasar a mí. Entiendes, Yo Scorpius Malfoy, además tu prima después de lo de hoy me debe odiar.

Bien tienes razón, te odia, pero eso se le pasará, aunque no me respondiste desde cuando te gusta, debes hacer algo porque Lorcan esta pisando fuerte. Además que le tocan juntos sus rondas de prefectos. Y tú la acabas cagar toda, ya sabes como es ella con el Quiddich.

Si, ya sé una demente. Le respondió Scorpius colocándose de pie.

Albus, esto murió aquí, no te quiero ver de vieja chismosa y menos con ella, esto es pasajero. Debe ser el clima, que se yo. Pronto de seguro volveré a ser el mismo. Le dijo el rubio desafiante señalándolo con un dedo.

Si piensas eso entonces no creo que necesites mi ayuda para enamorarla. Le dijo Albus antes de salir hacia la sala común.

Se quedó tumbado en su cama boca arriba. No había pensado en enamorarla, ni siquiera antes había sabido lo que significaba esa opresión cuando la veía, sería verdad lo que decía Albus, él estaba enamorado de Rosse Weasley. Simplemente desde ese día en que pudo sostener con ella una conversación medianamente decente, es decir sin agresiones y maldiciones de por medio, y que había resultado realmente bueno, eso fue en el verano en la casa de los Potter por el cumpleaños de Albus no podía sacar a Rosse de la cabeza, y aparte de su gran inteligencia que no era desapercibida la chica estaba como él quiera, eso sumando era una bomba, pero era mucho a pesar de que sus familias no tuvieran rivalidades ya, era cuestión de orgullo, ella era muy orgullosa y creída, los dos eran muy orgullosos, sus padres eran la mata del orgullo, que mas podía decir arggg _maldito orgullo_, pensó y luego de años de pelear seria absurdo que él cambiara. Cambiar para qué, acaso ella podía sentir algo por él, la misma presión que él estaba sintiendo. Quien le podría asegurar eso.

* * *

**REVIEWS... **


	5. Tutoria en Pociones

**HOLA A TODOS, yo se que me demore, iba a subirlo ayer pero no se imaginan el día que tuve, gracias a Dios terminó de lo mas Genial!!! y Así que los traigo hoy para que en el Weekend me regalen sus Reviews,**

**Me costó mucho escribir este Cap, entre la U, el trabajo y el resto de guindarejos, no me alcanzaba el tiempo y tengo testigos jejeje, a MakiMalfoy muchas, muchisisimas gracias. Gracias Amiga!!! por alentarme. **

**espero les guste, aunque soy sincera no es de mis favoritos. pero es necesario para que siga la historia. **

**A quienes lean plis dejen Reviews ****me gustaria escuchar, saber su opinion, comentarios, vamos abajito solo tienen que presionar el boton verde. jejeje. **

**un beso.**

**Sap_We...**

* * *

**TuToRiA En PoCiOnEs **

Potter tengo micos en la cara o qué. Le preguntó el rubio. No tengo ninguna enfermedad terminal.

Scor, amigo es que me cuesta creerlo- Albus palmeaba la espalda del rubio, estaban por entrar a la clase de pociones. — y ya pensaste en como la compensaras, después de todo, es Quiddich. Dijo esto como si se tratara del fin del mundo dejando al rubio algo desorbitado.

Es solo quiddich Potter, además no hay mal que dure cien años. Dijo Scorpius.

Tú como siempre en el centro de la mitad del medio, porque siempre estas estorbano, sobrando, siempre estas de más… le cortó Rose. empujandolo para ingresar al salon de clases.

Que te hice ahora. le preguntó alzandos sus brazos en señal de paz- Scorpius sin duda no estaba nervioso pero concebía esa sensación de no se que cosas otra vez en él, tenerla en frente, ¿Como podia gustarle si lo trataba como a un gusarapo?.

nada ese es tú problema. segun tú nunca haces nada. le contestó torciendole los ojos.

Weasley, Srta. Weasley, es a usted quien estoy hablando. Le recalcó Slughorn quien se veía molesto por la falta de atención prestada por parte de la alumna.

Disculpe profesor, que decía? Logró articular Rose ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, hoy no era su día.

10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Recitó el profesor dándole la espalda dejándola a ella de una pieza, que era lo que el anciano quería, ni siquiera sabia que le habían preguntado, estaba absorta anotando garabatos y jugando triqui con ella misma, su mente se encontraba viajando por la via lactea en esos momentos, pero eso era poción de otro caldero, de pronto una silueta de papel en forma de barco con pequeños cañones que disparaban bolitas de papel llegó hasta su mesa. Era Livana, ella como siempre, habían otras maneras de comunicarse sin llamar tanto la atención, por ejemplo un pedazo de pergamino doblado, lo habia discutido ya muchas veces con su amiga y era caso perdido.

"_Que te ocurre." Liv._

Ahora luego de este breve repaso pueden armar sus grupos. Les informó el viejo profesor.

Srta. Weasley, puede acercarse un momento- la castaña llegó al escritorio del profesor de pociones- Rose…Rose Weasley, al parecer lleva más de su padre que lo que quisiéramos muchos, se que es excelente en el resto de las asignaturas, incluso su redacción sobre la poción multijugos es de las mejores que vi en mucho tiempo, pero sus dotes en cuanto a la preparación debo decirle… Slughorn hizo una pausa un tanto molesta para repasar por las mesas y mirar escrutadoramente a Rosse—puede esforzarse más, su promedio es bueno pero pronto serán los TIMOS, así que para su bienestar he decido asignarle un tutor particular para que revisen en conjunto que parte está haciendo mal o despeje sus dudas, el aprendizaje personalizado es mucho mas fácil no lo cree.

-No termino de comprender como que un tutor personalizado?, se refiere a que voy a estar dando clases especiales como si fuera una squib, por favor profesor solo me falta concentración, la ultima preparación no fue tan mala o sí. – le contestó la chica un tanto indignada.

A eso mismo me refiero, cuando no hay tantas interrupciones, dijo el profesor haciendo levitar el barco de papel hacia ellos— usted rinde excelentemente.

Entonces tendré un tutor, dijo la chica volteando los ojos y mirando hacia el pizarrón. Y quien puede estar capacitado según usted para ser mi tutor?. –Que mas daba, si eso era una decisión ya tomada además le acababa de llamar Loser en su propia cara.

Puede ser alguien a quien usted elija, el punto Srta. Weasley es que si no mejora, temo que usted y su falta de concentración ocasionen un accidente. Le hablo crudamente.

**oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO**

Ja!!!! no lo puedo creer, como es que siempre caes Albus, llora y paga. – Hugo realmente disfrutaba ganarle a sus primos mayores y si obtenía dinero extra por ello era bienvenido.

Hugo, cuantas veces te he dicho que está prohibido apostar. —le reclamó Rose. Devuelve inmediatamente el dinero o yo tendré que confiscártelo.

Prima, se supone que este es territorio Pirata, algo así como aguas internacionales, no hay ley ni orden. Le dijo James a su prima que siempre quería hacer las cosas correctamente.

Eso seria un asalto sin varita Rosse. —bromeó Hugo.

Ya déjalos no hemos visto nada. —Dijo Lorcan agarrando a la chica alejándola un poco del grupo. —podemos hablar, necesito hablar contigo, siempre estas tan ocupada con todo, somos amigos hace mucho…

Lorcan…aquí no, este no es el lugar -- la chica no lo dejó terminar—te parece si nos … nos vemos en el lago después de la cena.

Dominique acaba de ingresar a la sala multipropósitos, revisó primero quienes estaban allí, era un salón amplio adecuado con grandes sillones, mesas y libros en ese momento, sin ninguna sorpresa siguió, ya que como de costumbre a esa hora el clan Weasley, Potter y agregados, siempre se reunía a reposar su almuerzo para esperar las clases a las 2 de la tarde, en esos momentos se encontraban James, Albus, Fred, Hugo, jugando ajedrez mágico y snaps explosivos, Rosse, Roxanne, y los casi familia como Lorcan, Brittany y Benji (Benjamin Madglen) novio de Roxanne.—Chicos, su atención todos. Se que es muy próximo, pero esto es una exclusiva, alardeaba la chica – mi madre me acaba de mandar una lechuza para avisarme y tengo que compartirlo con ustedes.

Habla de una vez Dom. Le gritó James desesperado ya que lo había interrumpido en su juego.

OK, Déjenme informarlos de una extraordinaria noticia. En navidades mi súper hermana y mi meta cuñado se comprometerán oficialmente en matrimonio, no les parece genial. Grito la chica que casi saltaba de la alegría. Entre los primos se escuchaba decir frases como _al fin, ya era hora, y casi no._ Desde hace años que Victorie y Tedd mantenían una relación la principio oculta o bueno no tan oculta, y ya se estaban demorando para tomar una decisión y legalizar las cosas como diría la abuela Molly.

Como un arco reflejo Rosse dio un brinco de su silla y salio de la sala le aterró la noticia, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar y salir corriendo, en situaciones como esta quería desaparecer, ser invisible y hasta no existir, no quería ver a nadie porque, si algo denotaba su expresión que era totalmente desencajada, era depresión completa, y ella y su estúpido orgullo lo que menos querían era dar lastima; estaba en el baño del segundo piso, llorando, al cabo de un rato allí atrincherada logró calmarse y limpio su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su día se había nublado por completo a pesar del inclemente sol que se posaba sobre el gran cielo escocés.

Estás bien?—le preguntó Brittany y que instintivamente le dio un abrazo. Sabía el estado de Rosse era a causa de la "Big bomb" que Dominique había lanzado, aunque era increíble que la pelirroja llorara por alguien a quien veía solo en navidades y vacaciones, que le llevaba casi 8 años, que además era novio de una de sus primas, y si le anotamos que era el chico mas respetuoso que conocía, y que era mas que seguro que nunca podría dar pie para que ella se pusiera de ese modo. Además ya conocía la gran imaginación de Rosse Weasley, las películas y delirios en que se montaba ella sola en su gran mente fantasiosa.

Define el concepto de bien—le contestó déspotamente.

Vamos no puede ser que te pongas así por alguien que siempre te ha tratado como una hermana. Y no como algo más. Rosse, ya esta bueno que te aclares las cosas desde que te conozco no ha habido un chico en tu cabeza a parte de Ted Luppin y eso no es bueno. Le regaño Livana quien la tenia de los sujeta de los hombros como queriendo que reaccionara.

El es… ustedes son algo así como si fuera Albus pero mas grande. Son como familia, completó Brittany.

Y que se supone que haga? Grito Rosse.

Rosse Marie aquí nadie esta gritando!!!!. Brittany trataba de controlarse pero su amiga la estaba desesperando. —

Rosse, porque te encanta hacerte de la niñita consentida y caprichosa de papá?. Lo tienes todo, que no ves, todo, y aún así, te gusta ahogarte en un vaso de agua. Acaso no hay más chicos en el mundo?. Sabes eres FRUSTRANTE, yo me voy ¡!! –Livana dejo a las chicas a mitad del pasillo y se dirigió a su sala común. Muchas veces no entendía a Rosse, solo tenia que preocuparse por sus estudios su vida era tan sencilla. Ojala ella pudiera tener un día tranquilo de esos que la castaña se quejaba.

Será mejor que sigamos a la clase o papá me suspenderá las salidas a Hosgmade por tantos reportes de retraso. Murmuró Brittany mientras caminaba con rumbo a Transformaciones.

La clase fue muy silenciosa, Rosse no fue participativa, es mas pareció importarle un bledo las explicaciones del profesor de Transformaciones, cosa que los Slytherin como Scorpius supieron aprovechar para acumular puntos a favor de su casa.

Vienes o que? Le preguntó muy cortante Brittany, ya todos estaban retirándose del salón pero Rosse ni se inmutaba por dejar su asiento, estaba con la cabeza sobre el escritorio. La única respuesta que recibió por parte de la castaña fue un leve movimiento de su mano diciéndole que le dejara tranquila.

Que le pasa a Weasley? preguntó Scorpius a Livana.

Por que no lo averiguas tu mismo, yo no me acerco cada vez que esta así se parece a una Banshee furibunda. Le contestó Livana mientras se retiraba del salón.

Ey Potter, me van a salir raíces, te espero o que? Se asomó al salón buscando a Albus que estaba al pie de Rosse, pero la chica ni siquiera prestaba atención la las palabras del pelinegro.

**OOoooooooooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Esta así por el Quiddich?, es una llorona. Ambos cenaban en el comedor, Scorpius la miraba absorto _Rosse estaba diferente, desde hace días, y como las anteriores veces que la encontraba en el comedor no había probado mucho su comida, estaba pálida, no reía mucho, la chispa que siempre se encendía con su sonrisa no estaba, estaba apagada._ Que demonios!!! sacudió su cabeza que le importaba a él como se viera Rosse, o la Weasley. Como sea, estaba seguro que todo era un capricho. No debería importarle en lo mas mínimo, pero no era así sus neuronas trabajaban más al estar pendiente de Rose que en atrapar una Quaffle.

Te gustaría consolarla No? Dijo Albus lo más serio que pudo, pero tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para contenerse la risa.

Potter hasta cuando vas a fastidiarme, no me interesa tu prima, es tan insoportable, además parece que sufriera de SPM crónico, siempre esta de un humor de perros. —le respondió el rubio.

Claro, sabes te creía mas valiente, dijo el moreno levantándose de su silla y apoyando sus manos en la mesa para mirar fijamente al rubio.

Por algo no estoy en Gryffindor! Le respondió el siseando sus palabras con fastidio.

Te asusta que ella te rechace. Hasta aquí llego yo. No insistiré más. Solo que los conozco a ambos, mas de lo que ustedes se imaginan y son muy compatibles. Te asombraría saber lo mucho que ustedes tienen en común. – era la primera vez que Scorpius escuchaba a Albus en un tono tan serio cuando le hablaba sobre la Weasley, ya que desde que empezó a especular sobre el enamoramiento del platino lo que hacia era fastidiarlo con el tema y de que fuera tan cobarde al respecto—

Y según tú que debo hacer, llegar con un ramo de flores y declararle un amor que ni siquiera sé si es real. Es que eres ciego Albus!!, no ves que no nos llevamos, si estamos mas de 2 minutos juntos se podría venir la 3ra guerra.

Será porque tú eres tan _caballeroso_ con ella.

Claro yo soy el que tiñe su cabello de Verde Viscoso y cambia su varita por una falsa. Y que además acusa injustamente.— Ya se estaba aburriendo de la discusión, esto no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, odiaba las platicas improductivas y con Albus el 70 del 100 casi siempre era improductivo.

Además no ves como me mira parece que yo fuera un escréguto de cola explosiva.

Pero si a ella le gustan los bichos raros. Creo que tienes muchas posibilidades. Dijo aguantando la risa, se regañó mentalmente por no contenerse ante una situación seria. – lo siento, es solo que si no intentas algo es posible que otros se te adelanten, y yo te diré _te lo dije._

**oOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo**

Albus Severus cuanto tiempo—Rose se encontraba de lleno leyendo un libro sobre pociones avanzadas en la biblioteca hasta que cierto quejido la distrajo, desde que Slughorn le dio la noticia se dedicaba a estudiar sobre el tema, la verdad no quería llegar como una Squib a las tutorías, y si ahora tenia ese tiempo libre era mejor aprovecharlo al máximo. – Creo que alguien no esta de humor ahora.

Rosse que hace Longbottom paseándose con el nuevo?—preguntó ácidamente el moreno.

Que tiene, son amigos—Respondió Rosse volteándole los ojos, pero que al parecer esta respuesta no fue suficiente para que el pelinegro cambiara su cara de enojo—Veo, según tú hay algo malo que Brittany pasee con Novak o me equivoco?

No me da buena espina ese fulano. Respondió Albus secamente—sentándose al lado de su prima y abriendo espacio en la mesa para estirar los brazos.

No veo por qué?, él es agradable. Le respondió Rosse escudriñándolo— es tan agradable casi como la monita de Ravenclaw.

Agradable eh, que me cuentas de ti, ya no hablamos, hay algo "nuevo" que no sepa? Albus cambio la conversación y ojeaba los pergaminos de su prima. Leyó algunos títulos de los apuntes y libros.

No, bueno SI en realidad. Al tienes razón en eso de que ya no hablamos – dijo a modo de reproche, y desde que te la pasas con tu gran amigote y conquistas hay muchas cosas que no te he contado y me tienen la cabeza vuelta un enredo —dijo la chica, Golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

Ya deja de hacer eso, que me aturdes, haber que pasó? – aunque ya podía deducir su respuesta.

Acepté salir con Lorcan, dijo casi en un susurro pero bastante audible para Albus quien puso cara de total descomposición, _golpe bajo_.

Como se atrevió ese imbécil a acercase a ti. Y tu en que estabas pensando en el tridente de Poseidón o que?, nunca te ha gustado Scamander a menos que a mi me hayas tenido engañado toda la vida!. Le dijo rodando los ojos, Albus estaba molesto, y balbuceaba frases incoherentes que su prima no alcanzaba a comprender.

Albus acepté punto. Ya no puedo echarme atrás, no entiendo porque te pones así, debes alegrarte que él es un buen chico además ha sido el único que se aguantó todos mis desplantes, y que pues somos amigos de toda la vida, creo que merece una oportunidad. Dijo ella no tan convencida, pero con seguridad.

Ro… solo espero que esto no tenga que ver con…

No te entiendo. Dijo frunciendo en ceño y cruzado sus brazos. Demonios su primo si que la conocía o es que había aprendido Legeremancia?—mintió lo mejor que pudo.

Vamos sabes de lo que hablo, solo espero que no sea por eso, de lo contrario seria un gran error.

Al

No Ro piensa, y deja de ser tan cabeza dura- dijo golpeando la mesa—crees que se merezca que jueguen así con él. Además tú no lo quieres, y te sentirías mal por estar saliendo con alguien por quien no sientes nada.

Tu lo haces todo el tiempo y estas feliz de la pelota NO?—le espetó resoplando esta colorada de rabia.

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa; era extraño pero necesitaba ese tipo de conversaciones, su primo era directo, cuando se lo proponía, y siempre la hacia entrar en razón, de las personas que le podían decir la verdad en su cara y no morir en el intento eran Livana y Albus, aunque Brittany también pudiera hacerlo a ella le gustaba ser mas "sutil".

Mala decisión cierto?--- necesitaba romper el silencio y recibir un consejo.

Ya lo creo—claro era una mala decisión, ella no tenia que amarrase a alguien que no quería y … y perjudicaba directamente a Scorpius!!! quien se mostraba realmente interesado por alguien por fin y era nadie mas que ella. y aunque Lorcan fuera una gran persona, Albus estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo aunque este no se diera por enterado. Y Scanmadner se interponía en sus planes.

Hay Al por que eres mi primo. Le dijo acariciando la mejilla al chico y haciendo que este se sonrojara. Tú te la pasas con Sc… con Malfoy.

Ro… porque te pones tan celosa con Scorpius

Ya sé, es tu amigo, pero no significa que tenga que ser amigo mío también.

Es buena persona.

Si claro.

Que haces con todos esos libros.— Cambió de conversación cada vez que le entraban los celos porque él pasaba mas tiempo con el otro Slytherin y no con ella despotricaba de media humanidad, y la otra media se salvaba solo porque era Muggle.

Bueno tomaré tutorías en preparación de pociones, ahhh soltó un suspiro denotando fastidio- no me mires así, porque ya tengo bastante.

Suena como si fueras una tarada—dijo el moreno de maldad— nunca pensé que tú necesitaras una tutoría.

Slughorn dijo que podía escoger a quien yo quisiera para que me ayude.

Y a quien tienes en mente

Pues según lo que dijo el viejo cácleco , necesito a alguien que no hable, que no me mire y que tenga una inteligencia milenaria sobre el tema, parece que describió a una estatua. —ambos chicos rieron.

Ey, tengo una idea—y de verdad su idea era algo descabellada pero no perdía nada en intentar convencer a su prima de aceptarla, tendría que hacer ver por qué su astucia lo había llevado a la casa de las serpientes.

Hoy estas muy iluminado. Bromeo Rosse.

Si le pides a Scor…

No—un grito de no rotundo que se gano el reproche de la señora Prince impidió que Albus terminara de pronunciar el nombre de la discordia para los primos—No Albus eso no es discutible de ninguna manera. Quieres darle otra razón a Malfoy para que me humille.

El te ayudaría. Además creo que está—no podía decir que estaba totalmente desesperado por el hecho de que ella lo considerara el responsable de todas sus desgracias, no era tan bocaza para delatar a su amigo de esa forma—esta algo no sé, cree que esta en deuda por lo del equipo. Así que no creo que se burle.

Albus no!!!. Y si está mal pues dile que ya lo superé y que no morí, que me vea estoy súper bien., en definitiva no es negociable.

Cumple todos los requisitos Rosse, ustedes no hablan, no se miran, y él es muy hábil preparando pócimas.

Viéndolo de esa forma no resultaba tan descabellado, pero se trataba de Malfoy, de seguro iba a aprovecharse en algún momento de la situación. Sin embargo Albus tenía razón, Scorpius era el mejor de la clase de pociones, y cumplía los requisitos de "estatua" que ella necesitaba para concentrarse.

Yo… Ahhhssss… Albus déjame pensarlo.

Esta bien le diré a Scorp para que cuadren entonces las clases. Ahora vámonos estos libros me dan alergia.

Si claro solo el tiempo estrictamente necesario en la biblioteca.

Entonce estas de novia de Scamander, quien lo diría.

Algo Así… Y tú sales con una Ravenclaw. Dijo ella colgándose del hombro de Albus.

* * *

**Yo creo que he mejorado mucho desde mi primer chap así que no sean malitos y dejen sus comentarios y apreciaciones....**


	6. Ciego Corazon

**HOLA A TODOS, **

**nuevamente estoy por aqui y esta vez me pasé de mi propio tiempo para actualizar. pero lo prometido es deuda no voy a abandonar el fic, así que no se preocupen. voy hasta su final. retroceder nunca rendirse jamas. **

** Tuve un mes de perros, pero sobreviví, ya quiero salir de la U (quiero vacaciones).**

**MakiMalfoy gracias!!!,este capitulo salió adelante gracias a ti. **

**espero les guste, a mi me gusta. y los que vienen tambien. **

**y el boton verde adelgaza así que dejen sus reviews**

**un beso.**

_**CIEGO CORAZON**_

_**Para aceptar la verdad, abre tu alma y anula tu orgullo. Con los dedos solo lograras apagar un bombillo pero nunca ocultar el sol. **_

Octubre se abrió paso entre los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts alegrando a mas de uno, por todos los rincones había algo para comentar y festejar en este mes, las chicas no paraban sus reuniones y cotilleos respecto al tradicional baile de Halloween, a fin de mes, y desde principios habían decidido en escoger su disfraz muchas de ellas hacían listas de los de sus compañeras para no terminar usando lo mismo ni repitiendo ninguno de fechas anteriores. Los chicos por su parte la gran mayoría vivían entre sus grupos con su vida normal y sin trascendencia al respecto ya que para ellos era un baile más, estaban mas preocupados por el primer partido que se avecinaba Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, tanto águilas como leones se preparaban para el encuentro, al igual que las demás casas que buscaban también turnos para poder practicar Quiddicht necesitaban aprovechar al máximo el clima de octubre ya que pronto el invierno los invadiría y no tendrían remedio que refugiarse en el castillo.

-No sabia que volaras tan bien?, se le acercó la chica de Slytherin, atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

-No sabes mucho de mí. El Ravenclaw le dio un suave beso y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Se que besas bien.

-Si, y eso es lo que mas te gusta cierto. Le respondió el de forma divertida.

-Si te soy sincera, tienen las cosas difíciles contra Gryffindor, y por esta vez me mantendré parcial. Livana cambió el tema magistralmente.

-Pensé que tendría tu apoyo.

-No confundas las cosas Lyssander, no podemos pregonar esto,

-Por que no?, le increpó el rubio.

-Por que sencillamente, yo no se que significa… o es que tu si? la chica se cruzó de brazos y le rodó los ojos, y se volteó a observar hacia el campo de Quiddicht, allí se encontraban varios chicos de primero o segundo curso con sus escobas.

Ante este comentario Lyssander solo meditó sobre su realidad

-Livana, no me quejo pero esto, esta situación en un poco.

-Un poco qué, Lyssander pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado en claro. Dijo ella dándole frente nuevamente.

-No te entiendo, tú sabes que me gustas y yo te gusto. O es que solo soy para el rato.

-Yo no busco solo pasar el rato.

-Entonces no te entiendo Roodwook

-No te pido que me entiendas, ni que me conozcas.

-No sé como pretendes que tengamos algo si no me dejas acercar a ti.

-Es mejor dejar así, como estamos, estamos bien y punto. Le respondió la chica.

-Ya, si eso es lo que quieres, así será, pero no será así siempre. La abrazó fuertemente.

Ambos se sentaron debajo de las gradas del estadio de Quiddicht, el equipo de Ravenclaw había terminado su entrenamiento, los pocos chicos que quedaban se estaban marchando así que el campo se encontraba desierto por excepción de ellos, allí decidieron pasar el resto del día, ambos en silencio incomodo, pero ninguno se atrevía a marcharse.

En un principio a la muchacha le desagradaba lo extremadamente cuadriculado y reflexivo que podría resultar Lyssander pero estaba segura que no siempre lo vería tan puesto en su sitio y decidió ser ella misma quien descubriera la verdadera cara del gemelo Scamander, o esa era la mentira de categoría olímpica que ella misma recitaba para explicarse porqué sentía la necesidad de estar cerca del rubio de ojos azules.

Por su parte, el chico como pocos de su edad interesado en los estudios un gran Ravenclaw de corazón, mente y actos, dedicado además a su afición "el Quiddicht, no se podía negar que los gemelos Scamander eran excelentes cazadores, cada uno en su respectivo equipo, vio en Livana la manera de salir de su asfixiante rutina, y retumbaba en su cabeza día a día las palabras dichas por la pelinegra _Ooo........... que aburrido, no te cansas de estas paredes niño, si que eres un Ravenclaw. _No porque fueran falsas, pero la verdad nunca antes le había dado tal trascendencia desde que las dijo ella, así que se propuso que de una u otra forma le demostraría que no era el aburrido que ella pensaba que él era.

-Tienes hambre

-Si, la verdad, el entrenamiento no fue muy suave que digamos. Clarkson nos tiene la borde de una embolia.

-Sería malo para tu equipo perder a su mejor cazador, muy conveniente para nosotros.

-Te gusta el Quiddicht?

-Si, no soy experta, pero si entiendo el juego, aunque hace mucho que no practico, me limito solo a observar, le deje el privilegio a Déxter.

-Él es un buen bateador.

-Si papa le enseñó, y Déxter a mi. Bien mi padre, como decirlo, tiene la concepción que las mujeres debe atender el hogar y ocuparse de los hijos. Para el no era importante que yo quisiera aprender a jugar. – a la chica se le escaparon unas leves lagrimas de sus ojos.

Si para ti es importante, podríamos jugar.

Debes ir y ducharte pareces un Trolls.

Te gustan los Trolls, Roodwook? Le abrazó por la cintura y Preguntó con cierta picardía que sólo se desataba cuando estaba con ella.

No, por eso es que te digo que debes ducharte. Le dijo zafándose y rodando los ojos. No pretenderás entrar al comedor y sentarte luciendo así.

Entraremos juntos al gran comedor? A que santo le prendo la vela.

Como se te ocurre, claro que no. Dijo soltándose de su abrazo, le dio un beso y lo acompañó hasta la entrada a los vestidores.

Bueno me voy a duchar, quieres venir. Hay un lugar que no alcanzó y… me podrías dar una mano. Sonrió maliciosamente divertido, Lo que hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra, y además a Lyssander merecedor de un codazo en sus costillas.

_ooooooooooooooooooooo_

-Donde te habías metido en todo el día. Le pregunto rabioso Déxter

- por ahí, y no es de tu incumbencia además— Livana estaba llena de buen humor gracias a la dosis de arrumacos y mimos de momentos antes. Ahora estaba en su sala común leyendo un libro X que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero que le servia como excusa para recordar la tarde que había pasado con Lyssander.

-Se te ha olvidado que tenemos examen de Runas?

No. Le contestó restándole importancia.

Y… el chico chispeaba de desesperación ante las inertes respuestas de su hermana.

Y??.... dijo ella divertida.

Como que Y. se supone que nos ayudarías con las traducciones del libro de Literatura Nórdica. Es para mañana.

Ese es tu problema no el mío. Rodó lo ojos— no tengo dificultad alguna con traducir la vida y obra de Febrer Varsan.

Livi, haré tus deberes de una semana, besaré el suelo que pisas, lo que tu digas pero por favor ayúdame. El chico le rogó a su hermana.

Está bien, agradece que esté de ganas de explicarte. Por donde quedaste?

Ummm… agachó la cabeza y dijo casi en soltando una leve risa.- por el principio?. Recibiendo de parte de la chica una mirada fulminante, bueno tendría arduo trabajo.

Y donde estas tus compinches.

No se. Se alzó de hombros intentando poner atención a la explicación de su hermana.

Bien, creo que entendí, lo que no me queda muy claro es cuando estos dos están juntos, todo se debe al tiempo en que ocurre la acción. El pelinegro hizo un leve análisis de su última lectura.

Si, algo así,-ambos bostezaron. Creo que deberíamos bajar a cenar antes de quedarnos sin nada.

Oye y…, han llegado noticias de Phillips? Ya subían las escaleras que llevaban de las mazmorras al gran salón.

Phill.. oh… no, tampoco me interesa lo que tenga que decir, sabes que lo que le hizo a mamá fue muy bajo.

Bueno espero que no nos ubique nunca. Ambos hermanos enlazaron sus brazos y caminaron hasta la meza de Slytherin, en donde la mayoría ya terminaba su cena.

-Si quieres vamos a saludar, digo terminamos de comer y vamos. –Se rió dándole golpecitos en la espalda a su hermano, al que había sorprendido mirando a la menor de los Potter.

No, allí está James, y mejor no.

Cobarde, algún día tendrás que enfrentar a los Potter, incluyendo al mismísimo Elegido, te quiero ver ese día. Gallina. Mientras le amagaba con un tenedor.

Baja eso. – le dijo su hermano.

Solo te quiero ver, james es pura bulla, no creo que pueda hacer algo, temo mas lo que te hará Albus, además Lily no es idiota, al contrario que tú, sabes? te soy sincera si te digo que no se que te vio a ti.

Soy bien parecido.

Claro te pareces a mí. Jajaja. Se burló la pelinegra

Lo que quieras pero también tengo mi encanto, ya quisiera verte a ti enamorada, no creo que a Phillips le guste que te quedes a vestir santos. Mínimo estará buscando a algún candidato decente que aporte una buena cantidad de galeones a su bóveda.

_ooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hola Rose—

-Ah hola Novak, le respondió la castaña que se encontraba organizando algunos libros que hace momentos estaba leyendo.

-Te puedo ayudar con eso?

-Si, claro,

-Que haces leyendo pociones avanzadas, se supone que son preparación para los Éxtasis.—le preguntó algo extrañado el chico.

-Bueno me gusta estar informada, oye donde dejaste a mi mejor amiga.

-Brittany? Bueno, no lo sé?... en serio no soy su sombra, hay días en los que no nos vemos y eso está bien y no me mires así, ella y yo solo somos amigos.

-Ya, pero muy bien que aparentan ser mas que eso.

-No sería mejor que usaras la varita para organizar.

-Qué… la chica se sonrojó—si eso sería mejor sin duda pero demoraría menos.

-Así que te quieres demorar, se puede saber si te escondes de alguien, tal vez de tu novio?

-Noo, claro que no.

-Estoy gastando tiempo porque quedé con las chicas en reunirnos dentro de una hora, y… como sabes que tengo novio?

-Brittany,

-Ohh, bien, tendré que decirle que se calle la boca. Ironizó y torció los ojos.

-No la culpes,

-Ella no tiene por qué divulgar mis cosas, le arrebató un libro a Novak de las manos y leyó la portada— Este no es mío, pero va allí. Dijo señalando el estante a su derecha.

-No te enojes, hagamos como que no sé nada. Te puedo preguntar algo.

-Claro.

-Por que no quieres que se sepa lo tuyo con Lorcan?

Rose paró en seco, no tenia una respuesta para eso. Quizás porque fue muy apresurado aceptar a su amigo como algo mas por un puro arranque, pero no quería reconocerlo, y no podía decirlo de esa manera, no, porque Lorcan no lo merecía, él era un buen chico, y Rose ya se sentía bastante mal no dedicándole el tiempo suficiente como para herirlo diciéndole que no sentía nada mas que una pura amistad.

-Estamos comenzando algo, no quiero que se arme un chisme tu sabes como son las cosas aquí y que luego solo dure, lo que dura un pie de manzana en manos de Albus, aún es muy pronto como para hacerlo publico.

-Esperan entonces que las cosas tomen mas forma?

-Algo así. Pero que demonios!!!!!!!! Acaso su nombre es un Tabú?, hablando del Cesar y te cobrará los impuestos.

-Vaya tu primo le encuentra mejores usos que nosotros a la biblioteca. Rose se puso colorada y dejo caer una pila de 3 grandes enciclopedias en la mesa al ver el show del Potter oji verde.

-No pongas esa cara es un país libre. – trato de distraerla el pelinegro de Hufflepuff.

-Mi primo es el mayor idiota que puedo conocer, bufo molesta, no, me rectifico el segundo, el primero acaba de ingresar. Scorpius Malfoy hizo su aparición al lugar junto con Rebecca Fox que parecía estar adherida con pegante instantáneo y le daba besos desde sus mejillas hasta el cuello, besos nada decentes.

En ese momento a rose se le antojó hacer desaparecer a la Fox, si tan solo conociera un hechizo evanescente lo habría hecho. Verla colgada del Rubio insufrible le revolvió sus nervios hasta la médula.

-Ohh por merlín!!! Esto no es un motel. Les gritó Rose. Y separó a su primo de Zooey Mercury la chica de Ravenclaw con quien salía. También tenía ganas enormes de separar al rubio de su acompañante, esa escena le daba nauseas. De solo verlos así le resultaba empalagoso, _sí eso era demasiada miel a su alrededor. _

-Se puede saber que haces Severus?

-No me digas que necesitas una explicación Weasley, si quieres hasta te puedo dar clases?

Tú cállate, estoy hablando con el dueño del circo no con los chimpancés. Albus… ven acá ahora!!!! Jaló a su primo alejándose un poco.

Malfoy examinó un poco la situación, ella, su Rose Weasley y Novak Valerius, ese remedo de Conde Drácula del cual todas la chicas hablaban últimamente por lo caballeroso que era, en la biblioteca un sábado, solos, cuando a todo el mundo parece importarle poco los trabajos, no pudo disimular mirar a rose quien refunfuñaba con Albus y luego a Novak con su semblante tan pálidamente parsimonioso, claro que a este ultimo con odio, producto de sus celos.

No entiendo? Que pretendes, un día llegas diciéndome que no soportas ver a Brit con otra persona, pero tú te recorres medio Hogwarts. Con qué cara te puedo ayudar si me haces quedar como un zapato viejo cada que intento echarte una mano. Le resoplaba rose pero en un tono bajo para que solo Albus la escuchara.

Tu amiga ya tiene acompañante. —le chisto su primo.

Son amigos. Chilló histérica-

Zooey y yo somos amigos, respondió con autosuficiencia.

Contigo no se puede Potter!!! No esperes que interceda una vez más porque de esta seguro se entera.

Albus se alzó de hombros y dejó la biblioteca junto con su grupo.

No puedes dejarlos allí solos, acaso no te importa que tu prima esté con… con ese. Le resopló Scorpius a Albus en el pasillo.

Malfoy prefiero que **ese** esté con mi prima a que esté cerca de Brittany aunque tu te fastidies, y si no estoy mal tu mismo dijiste que no querías mi favor para llegar a ella así que no veo el por qué de ayudarte, y que te vienes a quejar si estas con Rebecca. Albus estaba enojado, el solo quería pasar el rato y Zooey gustosamente se había ofrecido, pero como siempre su suerte era tan arrastrada que su propia prima y lo que es peor mejor amiga de Brittany Lombottong, de quien siempre ha estado enamorado lo había sorprendido en pleno. Por que la rubia no podía tener un padre normal que trabajara en el ministerio, o en negocios propios, NO, el padre de ella era profesor de Hogwarts y además jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor, de seguro que en el momento en que se enteraran que le gustaba, alguno de los dos saldría disparado con un boleto sin regreso a la luna y siendo la chica la consentida e hija, ese ticket iba derechito para él, es que lo que es de uno le llega directo. Se sentía un completo cobarde, pero aún así parecía tener el suficiente derecho de apabullar a Scorpius porque no era capaz de aceptar que le gustaba Rose.

Es obvio que no funcionas como celestina. Se burlo el chico pelinegro.

No quiero hablar de eso Novak, rose le respondió con cierto fastidio.

Cálmate. Ese no es tu problema. Tu primo no es un nene, ya debe saber lo que hace bueno o malo.

Brittany y Albus siempre se han gustado, pero él, ah ya lo viste, no se que espera, Neville no muerde, además lo conoce—lo siento— Rose se mordió el labio regañándose internamente por lo que había dicho— no creo que esto sea justo contigo, digo tu y Brit también hacen bonita pareja, pero verás es algo como lealtad familiar. Albus es mi primo,

Ya capte el mensaje, Novak se levantó de su asiento y llegó en frente de Rose para despedirse con un beso en la mano.

-Que harás el próximo sábado? Le preguntó Rose.

Pues no sé conocer hosgmade imagino.

Perfecto, mi papa y mi tío inauguraran un café-bar. Toma esta es la invitación. Tengo muchas y no tengo a quien entregarlas.

Bueno no creo que yo ayude mucho mis únicas amistades ummm... son solo tú y Brit.

-Entonces te integrarás con nosotros. No habrá problemas.

-Lorcan contó con suerte entonces, lo digo porque eres una persona muy especial, y encantadora. El chico le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que rose se sonrojara

-Te pediré un favor dejemos "ese" tema en paz, es algo muy personal y no me gusta estar conversándolo por ahí. OK.

OK.- dijo el pelinegro besando su mano nuevamente.

-ya sabes entonces para que no se te olvide próximo sábado en _**La Quinta**_ 2 de la tarde, la comida es buenísima, esta a cargo de mi tía Angelina, la mama de Roxanne— Novak hizo gesto como de no reconocer de que le hablaba, y en parte era cierto, él no conocía a la extensa familia Weasley en completo—te los presentaré a todos.

-Te deben estar esperando tus amigas.

OK sí, sí, Gracias por tu ayuda, y olvida el incidente. Adiós.

Adiós, Rosie Weasley. Se despido el chico.

_ooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dominique caminaba lo más aprisa que le daban sus pies, no podía controlar atraer a la manada de chicos con las hormonas revueltas la persiguieran, eran incontables las ocasiones en que los muchachos la seguían hasta el acoso y mas de una vez se había llevado un gran susto, heredó el factor V como le decían Fred y Roxanne de manera superlativa, era una rubia hermosa de impactantes ojos azules además de personalidad extrovertida y resuelta, esto ultimo mas heredado del lado Weasley de su padre ya que físicamente era una Delacuor en potencia, con modales altamente refinados y un gusto exquisito por la moda francesa.

Por que no se van a criar tortugas!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y me dejan en paz. Giro en sus talones e ingresó al castillo. Farfullando de mal humor por su mala suerte—

Había perdido un partido de snacks explosivos contra Saray Bigelow, siendo ella mucho mejor que la Slytherin, sin embargo cierto comentario por parte de un grupo de Hufflepuff cerca la desconcentró lo que la llevó a perder, algo que la semi-veela no toleraba.

Se dirigía muy aprisa al 7mo piso, lugar de reunión después de la cena de las chicas el sábado por la noche, al cruzar por un pasillo paró en seco evitando chocar con dos chicos que venían en dirección contraria.

Wao que reflejos- le aplaudió Déxter

No me molestes por favor, ahora no estoy de ganas. Tenía la cabeza gacha, sabia que gozaba de excelentes reflejos atléticos, pero no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo por ningún deporte.

Lyssander?

Lorcan…, el rubio la corrigió.

Ehh,. Me están esperando. Adiós y derechito a sus habitaciones eh.

Así me gusta, que sonrías, te ves más bonita. Se despidió Lorcan, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase por el comentario.

Aun no sé que tanto hacen ustedes el sábado por la noche todas acuarteladas. – le dijo el gemelo Scamander

Son cosas de chicas, así que ni se molesten en averiguarlo. Respondió ahora sonriente y siguió su camino.

Casi no llegas Dominique—se quejó Lily

Bueno si no fueran tan específicas al pensar en el lugar que necesitan habría entrado hace mucho. Y a quien se le ocurrió ese nombre? Es bien ridículo.

Circulo mágico? A mí. Le respondió Lily- claro que si tú tienes algo mejor—le torció los ojos.

Bueno circulo mágico está bien y lo de especificaciones son necesarias, si no queremos que nadie nos interrumpa, así que ya paren su discusión. Le regañó Rose. Ahora que estamos todos.

Falta Roxanne le interrumpió Dom.

De seguro esta con Benji, yo también preferiría estar con él que estar aquí, además es su ultimo año por lo que debe aprovechar cada minuto que pueda.

Lily, por favor- hay menores de edad, le recalcó Brittany

No es nada de lo que Lucy no se vaya a enterar en unos 2 años. Dijo Lily rodando los ojos y sentándose en un mullido sillón.

Comenzamos o esperamos a que venga. –Les preguntó Livana sacando una botella de hidromiel. –Y Claro para Lucy, Kate, Lily y Cleo hay malta de Kola. Sorry chicas pero la edad minima son 15.

A cada una le extendió una copa servida de la bebida dando inicio a su perniciosa noche de chismes, juegos de cartas, chismes, sesiones de belleza, chismes, charlas intelectuales, chismes, hablar de chicos y más chismes.

Es verdad Rose, que Lorcan te invitó al baile de Halloween,.

Bueno, pero aquí los chimes viajan en lechuza, dijo medio avergonzada, me pidió esta tarde ser su pareja. Sí. No le veo ningún problema somos amigos desde que tengo memoria. Y tú. Respondió medio avergonzada.

Pues, no sé aún. Tengo varias solicitudes en estudio, pero me suena mucho Marcus Davis.

Está en ultimo año— respondió Lucy abriendo los ojos como plato.

Si, y no le veo problema. Aún no me lo ha pedido pero, sé que lo hará, solo tengo darle un empujoncito. Bromeó Dom.

Buenas a todas, linda noche no?

Claro, como no va ser linda si estabas en las nubes viendo estrellas. Le dijo Livana quien estallaba de la risa por la cara de felicidad excesiva que traía la mayor de las Weasley que cursaban Hogwarts.

Lily, y tu ya tienes pareja? Preguntó Lucy,

Si, ya tengo le respondió Lily. Y no diré quien así que no pregunten. No quiero que james y Albus le hagan algo en lo que falta para el baile, no vayan hacer que se arrepienta.

Yo solo espero que no me dejen sin hermano después el susodicho baile. Masculló Livana a Brittany quien escupió el trago de hidromiel que bebía.

No me van a creer lo que vi, justo cuando venia. Casi me da un infarto!!!!! Comentó Roxanne llevándose una mano al pecho y con la otra abanicándose. Las chicas estaban casi formando una mesa redonda, unas sentadas en el suelo y otras en los sillones y las botellas de hidromiel y malta de cola en una bandeja en el centro.

Que viste? Anda cuenta— Le preguntó Dominique.

Pues a Albus con una niña, estaban en el pasillo del cuarto piso, y literalmente se estaban comiendo, parecían unos cavernícolas— todas las chicas giraron de inmediato a ver a Brittany, porque obviamente Albus era su amor platónico desde nacimiento. — pero no estaba sólo, su amigote estaba con él, Malfoy estaba con… como se llama ésta tipa que se emborrachó el año pasado Fox, Rebecca Fox, esa.

Albus nunca cambiará—dijo con dejo Brittany –por eso es mejor mirar a otro lado, otros prospectos, nuevos horizontes.

Otro lado como Novak? Le pregunto Lily lo cual hizo que la rubia se ruborizara.

Me he cansado de decir que somos amigos, pero no descarto nada, igual Albus, él no tiene remedio.

Yo también miraría para ese lado, Novak es muy simpático. Comentó Lucy.

Pero la verdad yo no sé quien es peor si Albus o Scorpius—mencionó Dominique

Dom tiene razón y es que es extraño en Malfoy, hablemos claro, porque Malfoy podría tener a la chica que él quisiera, pero anda revolcándose con la golfa de Rebecca que ha pasado por la cama de medio colegio, es más que claro que debe haber algo más. Les dijo Roxanne.

No, no, no— Rosse negaba con su cabeza al tiempo que lanzaba pequeños bufidos negando los comentarios. Eso no puede ser cierto. Se le habían retorcido las tripas de solo imaginarse semejante espectáculo de Scorpius con Rebecca.

Todas las chicas la miraban confundidas.

Eso no puede ser cierto porque todo el mundo sabe que Malfoy es incapaz de enamorarse de alguien que no sea su propia imagen en el espejo. Explicó Rose

En cambio Lorcan es tan distinto—suspiró Dominique.

A que te refieres – le preguntó Rose con algo de molestia.

Bueno Lyssander también, los gemelos son unos ejemplos de caballerosidad—completó Livana.

Y Lorcan como pude ser distinto Domi, o es que él si está a tu altura. Se burló Roxanne. Porque si somos realistas _ese_ hombre _perfecto_ con el que tú sueñas encontrarte algún día NO existe.

Roxanne pero es que Dom es muy bonita, no puede aceptar a cualquiera—dijo Lucy riéndose.

Pues fíjense que Lorcan y Lyssander pueden cumplir los requisitos de mi hombre perfecto. Es solo mi parecer pero esos chicos no andan por ahí dando ninguna clase de espectáculos. Les contestó Dominique.

Pues esta vez tienes razón. Intervino Rose, de todos los chicos que conocemos tanto Lorcan como Lyssander son los mas serios.

Y Benjamin, no te olvides de él.

Roxanne pero si Benji es serio desde que anda contigo. Le dijo Lily—es parecido al caso de James y todos sabemos que desde que esta con Charise no mira a nadie más pero antes era todo un mujeriego, tengo tres rollos de pergamino con los nombres de mis posibles cuñadas.

Pero como todos los gemelos debe haber uno malo, porque hace poco vi a uno de ellos en el estadio de Quiddicht con una chica, a ella no la reconocí pero estaban muy concentrados en besarse, y estoy segura que era uno de los gemelos.— Cleo Finnigan amiga de Lily, hizo el comentario, Livana por su parte no tardo en ruborizarse pues obviamente alguien los había visto. Mientras todas las chicas se miraban sorprendidas.

Bueno si hablamos de chicos buenos, yo puedo mencionar a mi hermano. Se apuró en decir Livana para cambiar de tema.

Claro que si, con Déxter no tememos ninguna objeción cierto Lily?—opinó de nuevo Finnigan.

Cleopatra—creo que la malta de Kola esta haciendo que hables de más— La pelirroja de los Potter se le tiñó el rostro del mismo color de su cabello y fulminó con la mirada a su amiga de Gryffindor.

Bueno ahora van a empezar a defender a los hermanos bufo Brittany

Si bueno pero Albus es caso perdido. Le respondió Lily.

Chicas estuvo bueno de cháchara, ya miren la hora, además ya no hay más. Dominique les mostraba las dos botellas de hidromiel vacía.

Bueno vamos, se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus torres y dormitorios.

Lindo ustedes todas van a la misma torre — se apuró en decir Dominique— y a mi me toca subir sola.

Pues entonces ándate si no quieres amanecer en los pasillos. Se burlo Roxanne sacándole la lengua.

Chicas sigan yo tengo hambre!!! Se quejó la castaña de quinto año.

Te acompaño? Le preguntó Brittany.

No gracias, no me voy a peder. Le respondió rodando los ojos—solo voy a las cocinas y regreso de una vez a la torre.

Bien sigamos nosotras entonces. Lily jaló a Brittany.

Vale, nos vemos- se despidió Rose.

_ooooooooooooooooooooo_

Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, ni un alma, ni siquiera peeve se encontraba merodeando. Y es que a quien se le ocurriría salir a esas horas y con semejante tormenta desatado, el tiempo había pasado volando entra tanta habladuría y dos botellas de hidromiel. Y para colmo moría de hambre. Muy poca comida para tanta gente. Por eso caminó hasta la cocina de seguro los elfos podrían preparar algo para ella.

Llegó junto al cuadro del bodegón de frutas y le hizo cosquillas a la pera. Ya conocía las cocinas, tuvo 3 sábados de castigo por culpa de Malfoy en ese lugar y fue por eso que se perdió la selección de los cazadores de su equipo.

No podía ser que con tanta hambre pensara en Scorpius, pero era que cada minuto no dejaba de preguntarse que le vería el pelo de escoba a Rebecca Fox, no necesitaba más, el apellido lo tenía bien puesto. Bufó molesta donde estaban los condenados elfos.

Rose dispuso entonces a buscar ella misma, algo un trozo de pan, lo que fuera porque estaba que se tragaba un hipogrifo.

Ahh—grito de susto al verse rodeada de por 6 elfos domésticos con bandejas de frutas, galletas, bocadillos, y pasteles.

Gracias- tomo un plato y se sirvió un poco de cada cosa. No por nada se apellidaba Weasley.

Era casi media noche y la tormenta no había amainado, los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes, y Scorpius que ya hacía más de una hora había terminado su ronda de prefectos, en la cual le tocó su mala suerte de hacerlo solo porque su compañera de ronda estaba en una pijamada, aún seguía deambulando por los pasillos del gigantesco colegio, no se sorprendió cuando vio a la joven castaña saliendo de las cocinas, muchas veces con Albus ya la habían encontrado en la misma situación y por lo que observaba estaba sola y con hambre por la cantidad de panecillos que llevaba.

Weasley!! Dijo tratando de sorprender a la castaña y resultó ya que las bolsas que traía la joven quedaron desparramadas. Lo siento- se apresuró a decir mientras le ayudaba a recoger.

No lo creo Malfoy pero de todas formas gracias- le bordeo lo ojos y le respondió con fastidio Rose.

Que haces levantada a esta hora—le preguntó el rubio.

Me vas a restar puntos Malfoy, porque si es así te recuerdo que yo también soy prefecta y tu ronda ya acabó y no veo que esta sea la sala común de Slytherin.

Tampoco este es tu cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, y si ibas a estar de exhibicionista, al menos busca un pijama más sexy. No puedo creer los Chudley Cannos. Pero si van de ultimo por merlín Rose.- se rió el oji gris.

Rose llenó de aire y se le secó la boca, ella no estaba de exhibicionista y su pijama- bien se la regaló su tío George- y que le importaba a él si ella le daba a los Chudley.

Malfoy, cómprate una vida, y si quieres yo la pago, - pero déjame en paz. Y … y que te importa a ti si el equipo que me gusta va de ultimo?. le gritó la castaña enfurecida.

Shhhhhhhh. Caramba porque todos ustedes tienen que ser tan gritones, tremendos pulmones te gastas.. Scorpius se había juntado demasiado a Rose en su intento de callarla para que bajara la voz. – Filch debe estar vigilando así que si no quieres meterte en problemas cállate. Le dijo colocando su dedo en la boca de la chica. Que de inmediato retiro.

Tienes frío? Le preguntó mientras caminaban rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

No. Le contestó secamente.

Pero por qué tiemblas- insistió él.

Pronto encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas ya que un trueno había retumbado por todo Hogwarts haciendo que Rose ahogara un grito y tratara de esconder su rostro en el hombro de Scorpius y del cual se escapaban varias lagrimas, que el chico sintió al notar su suéter húmedo, paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica y le cubrió el cuello con su bufanda.

Caminaron de esa forma durante un rato Scorpius no sabia que hacer con el revoltijo que tenia en su estomago y a ratos se estremecía pero era mas fácil echarle la culpa a la lluvia y al frío, que aceptar que era por Rose. y de esa forma lo hizo, por su parte la castaña tenia la mente en blanco, si había algo que le asustara eran los truenos, rayos, tormenta, lluvia o cualquier otra palabra que se le asignara a ese fenómeno atmosférico, pero se percató que quien la ayudaba era Malfoy, sintió como le frotaba los brazos para que ella se calentara un poco, incluso hasta tenia su bufanda. De pronto se le vino a la mente las palabras de Roxanne. Y eso la desconcertó aun más. De seguro antes de encontrárselo estaba con la regalada de Fox quien sabe haciendo qué. Pero era fácil imaginárselo y ahora quería limpiar su conciencia haciendo una labor social con ella.

Paró en seco y se quitó la bufanda de Slytherin entregándosela a su dueño—

No te confundas Malfoy. Yo no soy como Rebecca, dijo con dejo pero se notaba en sus ojos cierta confusión. Scorpius se quedó helado a que venia eso, a el no se le habría ocurrido en mil años aprovecharse de ella. Si era verdad que se le apetecía besarla y otras cosas más pero todo bajo su consentimiento.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar pero lo hizo, aunque su mente se trabaja a mil para dar una explicación lógica y racional a la especie de "reclamo" o comentario, que más bien le sonaba a reclamo.

Púdrete Weasley, eso me gano por tratar de ayudarte. Le dijo y comenzó su marcha dejándola a mitad del frió y oscuro pasillo. Que fue iluminado de repente por un estruendoso rayo.

Rose no contuvo esta vez un grito y se agazapo escondiendo su cabella entre las rodillas estaba en el piso llorando y temblando. Scorpius no dudó ni medio segundo en devolverse y nuevamente extenderle su mano. Al notar el evidente rechazo de la castaña la sujetó del brazo y la levantó. Pero la chica no dijo nada solo caminó tambaleándose al lado de él entre sollozos mas calmados.

Ninguno de los dos notó cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la señora gorda de no ser por los ronquidos que esta emitía.

Ya está, espero que puedas dormir, no me agradezcas porque no lo hice por ti.

Rose lo miro desconcertada, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Lo hice por el resto de personas que habitamos este castillo. No iba ser muy agradable encontrarte, congelada con espuma en la boca y con cara de susto.

Así que buenas noches. Se despidió el Slytherin.

* * *

**HAZME FELIZ Y DEJA TU REVIEW. **

**BESOS DESDE BARRNQUILLA - COLOMBIA. **

**SAP_WE**


	7. Everybody Have A Secret

_**Hola, aqui estoy nuevamente, la ultima vez que actualíce prometí no demorarme pero ufff tuve demasiadas complicaciones en la universidad Haciendo un recuento de mi en estos meses pues estuve en parciales de segundo corte, me fue bien, por fortuna esta es mi ultima semana de finales y salgo a vacaciones, les cuento a demas que el domingo 29 de noviembre tuve que presentar mis ECAES eso es algo como los EXTASIS asi que pueden hacerse a la idea de lo estresante que fue la preparacion, casi ni tiempo para nada, y bueno esperara a febrero los resultados así que no puedo decir si tengo EXTRAORDINARIO, ojalá. **_

**_debo agradecer a todos sus rr, me animan, me suben el animo, me hacen querer escribir todos los dias, y reeditar, todas las noches. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cada fracaso le enseña al hombre algo que necesitaba aprender.**_

_**Da igual. Prueba otra vez. Fracasa otra vez. Fracasa mejor, **_

_**pero nunca renuncies…**_

-Alguien me puede decir que demonios significa Greusheger? Preguntó Déxter molesto.

-Horizonte, es obvio, que no te leíste la _oda del Thor,_ es la que habla del Mjölinir. Le respondió Scorpius de forma elemental

-Greusheger significa "destino"- le respondió Rose bordeando los ojos, abriéndose paso entre ellos mientras salían del salón de Runas Antiguas— y no _horizonte_ como te dice Malfoy, y no es la oda de Thor, no puedo creer como pueden confundirse si es tan claro, además eran los _cantos de las valkirias de wotan._- los miró incrédula— qué? no me digan que ninguno las ha leído. Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo saber sobre runas nórdicas.

-Rose eso es de séptimo curso, acaso crees que Babbling preguntaría sobre algo que no ha enseñado. – le refutó con sorna Albus.

-Bien, si mas no recuerdo la redacción que pidió hace dos semanas hablaba sobre el _descanso de Odin en el Valhalla_ y Rose tiene razón Greusgwer o como se diga es _destino_— lorcan se sumo a la discusión, dándole la razón a su "novia", y luego abrazó a Rose haciendo que la chica se incomodara, e intentara zafarse con mucho disimulo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa, esto no paso desapercibido para las personas que ya sabían de su intento de relación, incluso para las que no sabían nada como Malfoy que no dejó de sentir cierta molestia.

-No jodas, entonces me tiré otro examen— dijo Déxter. Adelantándose al bajar las escaleras.

-Seremos dos—le siguió Albus.

-Apúntenme, yo creí que hablaba de Thor. Me siento estúpido. Alguien me puede decir para que sirve esta materia, si igual voy a ser un jugador de quiddicht profesional o auror – le Bromeó Scorpius a su amigo pelinegro—Aun no se como hace tu prima para saber todo eso.

-Dicen que heredó el cerebro de mi tía, Herms. – dijo Albus plano encogiéndose de hombros—oye, ya que hablamos de ella, pues al fin si va a necesitar tu ayuda para pasar pociones.

-Tu tía? Le preguntó incrédulo el rubio. Quien no prestaba atención ya que su mente aun procesaba el hecho de que Lorcan scamander abrazara a la Weasley de esa forma.

-De que hablas?—le recriminó el pelinegro molesto de que su amigo no le hubiera prestado ni cinco de atención.

-Tú de qué hablas?—lo miro confundido el rubio.

-Te estoy hablando de Rose, y que necesita tu ayuda en pociones, te comente hace tiempo de que Slughorn le pidió que recibiera ayuda no?

- es irónico, que ella necesite ayuda, algo me comentaste. Pero que tengo que ver yo, y por qué debería ayudar a tu prima?

-Malfoy hoy estas mas idiota que nunca. A ver… déjame explicarte… Puede ser porque, uno te gusta y dos porque eres el mejor alumno en la clase de el viejo barrigón?— le dijo sarcásticamente el oji verde.

-No creo que ella ceda, pero no tengo problema con ayudarla- dijo secamente Malfoy.

-Por eso mismo te lo digo, ella ya aceptó. Le respondió Albus, y el rubio instantáneamente cambio su rostro el cual lucia una perfecta sonrisa que no lograba disimular.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esta ocupado? Le preguntó Livana.

No- le respondió Zooey Mercury sentada al lado de Lyssander, a quien la pelinegra fusilaba con la mirada.

-Por qué no te sentaste con tus amigas de Gryffindor—preguntó la Ravenclaw.

Será porque su mesa está completa, pero si tanto les incomoda me retiro. No pienso aguantar malas caras. Ironizó la Slytherin.

Zooey por favor- Lyssander se tensó—todos podemos trabajar juntos—dijo mientras aguantaba a la pelinegra de la muñeca para evitar que se sentara en otra mesa.

No es bueno fraternizar con el enemigo y lo sabes. Le susurró zooey a Scamander.

Mira oxigenada!!!! … le retó Livana exasperada, pero se vio cortada cuando apareció en el salón el profesor de pociones.

Ooooo

-Pensé que guardabas el puesto para Livana. Le bufó la castaña a su amiga rubia.

-Sí pero Novak llegó y no pude decirle que no- se trató de disculpar Brittany.

-Ah Sí, deberías hacer algo con tu fuerza de voluntad, como aprender a decir que no y no contar los secretos ajenos- le refunfuñó la castaña a modo de reclamo.

-Ya rose más bien mira ella ya encontró puesto con Lyssander—-brittany y Rose voltearon a mirar dos mesas atrás donde se ubicaba Liv, junto al gemelo de Ravenclaw—parece que no se la está llevando bien con zooey. Dijo britt.

-Bueno yo tampoco me llevaría con alguien que se junta con Rebecca. Le respondió Rose.

-Llegó Slughorn, podían por lo menos mostrar un poco de interés fingido? Les regañó con tono fastidiado Novak.

-Que pasa contigo? Estás tan irascible desde esta mañana. —se quejó Brittany

-puedes callarte Longbotton—le fulminó el rumano, novak no lucia para nada bien estaba ojeroso, más que de costumbre, su atuendo era impecable como siempre pero aun así el hufflepuff, se lucia cansado como si no hubiera dormido por varias noches, sus ojos marrones ya no lo eran, tenían un color ámbar combinados con carmesí lo cual era extraño, su piel estaba mas que pálida, en general el chico no tenía un aspecto sano.

-Oye no voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto, así que porque no buscas una mesa y te marchas. Le respondió furiosa la rubia—ya he tolerado mucho tus cambios de humor.

Novak no espero ni medio segundo para alejarse de las jóvenes,

Oooooo

Prima, ya hable con Scorpius. Le dijo plano el moreno.

-en serio y tu amigo que dijo. Me imagino que se siente en las nubes no?,después de lo de esta mañana es la forma perfecta de desquitarse. Le respondió Rose quien hablaba del rubio ignorando que estaba junto a su primo

-A que te refieres Weasley. Albus sólo me comentó que necesitabas ayuda, y no le veo nada malo. Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tú, aunque te duela aceptarlo. –intervino Scorpius.

-Yo, yo no soy perfecta Malfoy, y jamás me he considerado tal cosa. No tengo culpa que te sientas opacado por mí—le respondió atropelladamente un poco contrariada la castaña.

-Ya como sea- les interrumpió el moreno—el caso es que Scorp decidió ayudarte, no es así—volteó a mirar a su amigo.

-Así es. Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces supongo que tendremos que vernos luego para colocarme al día con las dos pociones que tengo retrasadas, le diré al profesor Horace.

-Rose voy con Lyssander, luego nos vemos. – Lorcan el gemelo Scamander de Gryffindor se acerco a despedirse de la castaña beso en la mejilla—Albus, Brittany, Malfoy.

-Scamander. Le respondió el rubio Slytherin de mala gana. Albus dedicó una mirada acusadora a Rose.

-espérame Lorcan, tengo que hacer, nos vemos - la rubia dejo a su amiga junto a los dos Slytherin.

-Qué? Le respondió la castaña—haciéndose la desentendida—profesor Slughorn, me regala un segundo.

Al terminar de informar sobre las nuevas al profesor, se giró de nuevo hacia su primo que aun estaba esperando junto a Scorpius.

– bueno está hecho. Y lo que ha de ser… será--- dijo solemne.

-Sonaste tan profética prima, ja – se burló Albus.

-Te dejó Al, muero de hambre y quedé en… bueno quedé en hacer algo mas– le dio un beso a su primo, y comenzó su marcha, a mitad de camino se detuvo y se devolvió nuevamente.

-Mal… Scorpius—sintió casi atragantarse con ese nombre—podríamos adelantar los menjurjes esta tarde, sino tienes algo planeado, digo te comprometiste en ayudarme… y es algo serio,… no algo que puedes dejar tirado, solo porque no quieres o ya te aburriste,… te lo digo de una vez… porque si va a ser así, deberías decírmelo de inmediato y busco a otra persona dispuesta a ayudarme,… no quiero que mas adelante te vayas a arrepentir y decidas no ayudarme, y…

Rose… Ros… me dejas hablar—su palabrería se le hacía divertida al rubio—soy un Malfoy y si ya te dí mi palabra estoy en esto contigo—lo que hizo sonrojar a rose—así que no te devanes el cerebro, además crees que dejaría que otra persona trate de ilustrarte mejor que yo. No me perdería esta oportunidad por nada.

Por un momento pudo imaginar cosas, sintió música suave de fondo y un día soleado, pájaros cantando, ella saltando en un jardín lleno de flores, muchas orquídeas sus flores favoritas, pero luego como si el gramófono hiciere un estrepitoso ruido al quebrar su aguja, un chillido ensordecedor solamente escuchado por su cerebro la trajo a la realidad, últimamente le pasaba muy seguido, el rubio la atraía de manera extraña como jamás pensó que pudiera ser, frunció el ceño, lo hacía, nuevamente le pasaba y nuevamente aterrizaba, y no era la primera vez, días atrás cuando Roxanne les contó que lo vio con Rebecca en aquellas andanzas, sintió retorcer su estomago, se imaginó a ella batiéndose en duelo medieval con la rubia, por Malfoy??, claro que ella había vencido, pero de nuevo, el factor común era uno, Scorpius Malfoy, que le pasaba??, se trataba del engendro platinado, que lo único que quería era hacerla rabiar, eso la confundía, pero siempre había sido así, primero en quiddicht y luego adueñándose de su primo, de Albus, y era obvio que no perdería la única oportunidad de sentirse superior.

Bueno adiós—volvió a despedirse.

-A qué horas vamos a reunirnos—le preguntó Scorpius frustrando nuevamente su partida—nosotros tenemos entrenamiento de Quiddicht—dijo señalando a Albus y a él— y se que Gryffindor juega el miércoles,

-Demo… la chica se tapó la boca—no me acordaba del partido…ah si cierto es porque ya no estoy en el equipo—dijo sarcástica mirando al rubio—dime cuando puedes.

Nos vemos hoy a las 5 de la tarde. —tómalo o déjalo.

-Mm…. La castaña meditó un poco y respondió arrugando su frente, cosa que a su primo le causó gracia y no pudo disimular una sonrisa, no le gustaba recibir órdenes y menos de una serpiente—esta bien, creo que estará bien a esa hora. No encontramos en el salón de pociones.

Salió corriendo en dirección al gran comedor antes de que alguno de los dos Slytherin la detuviera nuevamente.

Scorpius has rebasado tus limites de caballerosidad con mi prima!!! Exclamó el moreno fingiendo asombro. Mientras avanzaban a paso lento.

Albus, necesito hacer algo, ya no sé lo que me pasa cada vez que está cerca es raro, no sé que siento por ella, y además no viste a Scamander!!!! .

Es en serio?— el moreno miraba al punto de querer burlarse pero no lo hacia porque el rubio Slytherin era su mejor amigo— No sabes qué es lo que te pasa?—lo tomo de los hombros y cambio su expresión por una solemne y seria — Scor… te haré el favor de transcribirlo para que sea mas fácil… te mueres de celos porque Lorcan le dio un beso, te patea que hable con el extranjerito, y si cualquier otro chico intentara acercarse a ella te aseguro que tu hígado no lo soportaría… eso traduce amigo mío que te gusta hasta la medula, que te has enamorado de mi insoportable pero adorable primita. Eso sí tócale un solo cabello y de ti no quedará ni un meñique. — Albus siguió su camino con andar pausado dejando a un Scorpius estático y rezagado a la mitad del pasillo. Quizás procesando cada palabra del moreno.

Oooooooooooooooo

La mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba llena a diferencia del resto de las demas casas, la ¿razón?, todos querían ver la nueva escoba entregada a Hugo Weasley, aparte que la hora del almuerzo estuviera casi rayando en el reloj.

-Esta genial—el pelirrojo estaba impresionado con el regalo hecho por su padre.

-La puedes estrenar para el próximo partido, wao es una belleza. Pasa de 0 a 500 Km. en 5 segundos, es .—exclamó su prima Lucy dando saltitos.

-A ver enanos que pasa aquí—james Sirius hizo su aparición abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes de tercer año, que rodeaban a los Weasley— Lily—saludó a su hermana.

-Su papá le regaló una escoba—dijo Cleo Finnigan con simpleza.

-A ver déjame, waooo Hugo, está genial—james quedó boquiabierto—no es solo una escoba—dijo lanzando una mirada casi mortal a su hermana, por el comentario hecho por su amiga— abrazo a su primo en señal de felicitación—es **LA** escoba, mi tío te compro una Saturn Flex aerodinámica profesional y con su propia matricula.

-Genial simplemente genial, puedo decir que mi versión Satiné no es tan veloz. Más potente si es pero veloz como la flex, no hay. ¿Que mosca le pico al tío? Ahora ese era Fred llegaba junto al resto del equipo.

-No lo sé pero este es el mejor regalo que me ha podido dar. El pequeño Weasley sonreía victorioso.

-Enano acaso fue tu cumpleaños? Interrogó nuevamente Fred- el tío Ronald no suele ser de los que dan obsequios así como así.

-Vaya Hugo!!!!!!!! Veo que te ha gustado tu regalo. Impresionante no?, así que

no vayas a defraudarlo, créeme papa estaba muy ilusionado que fueras tu el nuevo guardián, dice que serás algo así como "Weasley the King II", no me preguntes que no se a que se refería— dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero en este momento quiero comer y tu escoba no ayuda, porque no lo bajas de la mesa?. Rose resoplo estaba contenta de que su hermano estrenara escoba, y se lo merecía pues ese año obtuvo el puesto de guardián, pero no podía dejar de sentir celos que a ella no le hubieran comprado nada y bueno no lo podía culpar este año ni siquiera jugaría quiddicht así que no tenia porque amar un berrinche por eso.

-Tu sabias? Hugo la miró incrédulo.

-Algo…, mama me estuvo preguntando, mira comida!!! –se mostró falsamente sorprendida haciendo que Brittany riera— la comida si deben estar en la mesa y no una escoba, no crees. Muero de hambre. Rápidamente y veloz eludió a su hermano tomo un pedazo de costilla, el chico la imitó y entre cada bocado agarraba su escoba nueva lo que resultaba gracioso para el resto de presentes.

Oooooo

-James que crees que haces- interrogó Fred al castaño que tenía enfrente.

-Comer, no me ves? Se burló mientras le hacía avioncitos a su comida en las narices de Fred.

-Claro que vas a comer pero no esa basura que pusiste en tu plato, crees que los chocolates!!! son un alimento sano?,

-Es el postre- contesto como si nada james

-Eres el capitán da el ejemplo a tu equipo.—y así era Fred Weasley golpeador del equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor, primo y mejor amigo de James Potter, hijo de George Weasley, heredero y mayor exponente del legado bromista de su padre, sí, todo eso lo llevaba en las venas pero su dedicación y empeño en el campo eran cien por ciento Johnson, no podía negar de quien era hijo sus genes y carácter lo hacían evidente; y a pesar de que su primo James fuera el capitán, a la hora de demandar rendimiento, el alto y musculoso muchacho era quien más exigía y tenía todo el respaldo que quisiera incluido el de sus compañeros de casa, por esto y por su obstinación en que los miembros del equipo estuvieran siempre alimentados sanamente, a base de proteínas, y cero azúcar se había ganado la fama del "instructor", y su supervisión se intensificaba siempre que llegaba un partido de quiddicht,, al igual que Roxanne era su ultimo año y quería despedirse con la copa. Si bien lo decidía St. Mungo recibiría el próximo año un nuevo sanador, aunque no estaba muy claro aún, tenía pendiente hacerlo saber a su padre.

-No sé cómo no engorda, si se como un chocolate de esos cada media hora—Al parecer nadie se había percatado que Roxanne Weasley se había sumado a la mesa junto a su novio Benjamín o Benji como ella decía. Roxanne era una chica resuelta y decidida, tenía claro desde hace mucho que quería, y por extraño que pareciese, ella se dedicaría a trabajar en el ministerio, le gustaba la regulación y aplicación de las leyes mágicas, junto a Rose podrían ser del tipo que nunca se dormirían en una clase de Binns, y más exactos las únicas Weasley, extraño para toda la familia, quienes esperaban que tanto Fred y Roxanne se hicieran cargo de Sortilegios Weasley, que ahora abarcaba ramas diferentes, como el negocios de los restaurantes y tiendas de ropa. Dándolo a conocer como "La Gran W".

-Hecho, el moreno tomo los chocolates y los alejó del castaño- desde este momento quedan decomisados, lo siento Potter es por el bien del equipo además se avecina el partido y tu más que nadie debe estar en forma. James amagó, intentó quitarle la caja de bombones a su primo pero le fue imposible al final solo resopló y terminó su comida.

Ooooooo

-Ya leyeron el profeta hoy? Preguntó Lily, a lo que Brittany y Rose negaron.

-Hay un artículo— dubitativa la pelirroja comentaba- lo que pasa es que creen que hay hombres lobo en hogsmeade, han encontrado animales… muertos… con marcas, lean. Les extendió el diario.

-Crees que quieran atacar personas?- Preguntó Rose.- dice que es… ah pero fíjense, quien firma es Rita Skeeter, no creerán, esa vieja es una chismosa, se la pasa hablando de mi mamá.

-Querrán llegar hasta Hogwarts? Lily se veía impresionada- hace poco se había enterado el por qué de las cicatrices de su tío Bill, ganando una especie de fobia a lo concerniente a los hombre lobo, muy a pesar que Harry le dijera que no todos son malos, y que a algunos por no decir muchos les toca cargar con una maldición que nunca pidieron, ese día en la madriguera se encontraban también Ted con ellos, por lo que el chico del cabello azul, hizo clara referencia a su padre, Remus, a quien nunca conoció, lo que sabía de él, lo conocía por Harry sin duda, y era claro muchos Hombres lobo ni siquiera querían serlo, solos les tocaba y punto, aunque eso no ayudada a la temerosa pelirroja de escasos 14 años.

-Pero si se supone que el sábado es la inauguración, que pasará entonces. Ya mis padres me enviaron el permiso firmado. –Ya era normal ver a la menuda niña de cabello negro, corto y ojos café, amiga de Lily, Cleo, por decir algo más única amiga de la pelirroja, sumada a la conversación de las primas.

-No pueden cancelar la salida, no el sábado. Se alarmó Rose- La Quinta, acaso nadie irá?- quiso preocuparse por la apertura del restaurante de su familia, pero claramente para ella, no era eso lo que tenía en mente sus planes se vendrían abajo y si se quedaba encerrada en la escuela, de seguro que arruinaría todo.

-No cancelaran la salida—Briitanny les hablo calmadamente, ella parecía saber algo más— el ministerio envió a varios aurors a vigilar en hosgmeade, incluso aquí al colegio, mi hermano vendrá, papa me lo dijo. –podría estar feliz de tener a su hermano cerca porque desde que estaba en el colegio y el en la academia de aurors no se veían mucho pero no era una felicidad lo que la llenaba era un nudo en la garganta porque ahora iba a estar más vigilada que nunca, no solo su padre como profesor la agobiaba, ya que debía rendir al mas de la cuenta para no defraudarlo y aunque era inteligente no era como Rose, incluso a veces se le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo de estudio a su amiga pero no era una mala alumna al contrario era sobresaliente y extraordinariamente buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y luego estaba su hermano, su celoso hermano mayor.

-Máximo viene?? Aquí… a hogwarts?. Preguntó rauda Roxanne para quien Máximo era su ídolo, y alguna vez fue su amor platónico, hasta que apareció Benji. Cosa que al moreno novio de Roxanne no le hizo gracia.

-Pero están seguros que son hombres-lobo estas fotos no muestran mucho y porque atacarían animales, atacan personas no animales. Lily aun no lograba sacarse de la mente el tema de los licántropos.

-Pues papa dijo que Max, pero en todo caso mandaran a alguien a vigilar es todo lo que sé, están preocupados porque no es la primera vez. Esta vez la Rubia tamborileo sobre la mesa con sus dedos índice, mostrando desgano y mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores donde vio a su padre comer su almuerzo tranquilo. Neville se percató de ello, dirán "sentido paternal", tal vez, le regaló a su hija una enorme sonrisa haciéndola sonreír mas apenada que satisfecha, y que a su vez desviara la mirada, a lo mejor se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua. Se trataba de su padre y su hermano, no de un dictador y su carcelero.

Reparó el resto de las mesas y chocó su mirada con Novak, ese era otro enredo, el moreno estaba sumamente extraño, no era el chico caballeroso de siempre, y ahora le huía en cada momento luego de la nada quería acercase a ella, para otra vez dejarla sola. Aunque se preocupaba por él lejos estaba en interesarse profundamente, ella simplemente no lograba sacarse a Albus Potter de su cabeza, maldijo mentalmente al ojiverde—que más podia hacer, ahora con su mirada en el joven Novak Valerius casi traspasándolo, ojala pudiera leer la mente, ese seria un estupendo don.

Novak se sintió observado, eso le molestaba, desde su ingreso a hogwarts solo buscaba pasar desapercibido, llevar a cabo su objetivo y marcharse, se supone seria fácil, pero últimamente no se sentía bien y su aspecto lo estaba delatando, debía salir del colegio aunque ahora sería más difícil, debido a todo lo sucedido en el pueblo mágico, él debía encontrar una manera o no podría controlarse un día más, estaba seguro de eso y debía alejarse del resto, por lo menos hasta que lograra alimentarse como debía, él sabia el por qué de los ataques además quienes eran los responsables, y eso distaba mucho de ser hombres lobos.

Bueno, creo que… que esta noche nuevamente iré a su dormitorio y Cleo vendrá conmigo. Susurro Lily para que nadie aparte de ellas dos la escuchara haciendo que Brittany nuevamente reaccionara del trance de pensamientos en el que se encontraba. Era difícil ver a Lily Potter, en una posición como esa normalmente era altiva y caprichosa.

-Ya lo hemos hablado deberías dormir en tu habitación, el día que te descubran estaremos todas en problemas. Bufó Rose.

-Cuales problemas? igual a ustedes les sobran las camas y el resto de sus compañeras no dicen nada—intentó como suplica la pequeña Potter.

-Eso porque Linda Thomas es una piedra cuando duerme, rio Brittany. Y no menciones a Melissa ella es de otro planeta, creo.

-Entonces no hay problema. Pregunto Lily enfatizando el hecho de dormir nuevamente en el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto, acto que hacía muy seguido, sobre todo cuando discutía con sus compañeras de curso, pero ahora ese no era el motivo, con su prima Rose se sentía segura, con cualquier miembro de su familia cerca se sentía segura, y en esos momentos la pelirroja quería sentirse segura.

Qué más da si igual siempre consigues abrir la bendita puerta. Dijo rose bordeado sus ojos en tono cansino.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me devolverás los chocolates o no? Le preguntó por ultima vez a Fred.

-Ya te dije por lo menos hasta después que venzamos a las águilas. Mejor deja de pensar en comida y veamos como vamos a inaugurar el bar?, tenía un par de ideas, hay una nueva banda, convencer a papa es fácil.

-espera, despacio, que no es un restaurante? No me digas que… fuiste capaz?— James parecía consternado pero también en su cara había una sonrisa de complicidad.

- así es, lo mismo que estas pensando, Poción multijugos y listo. Papa me lo agradecerá además el diseño es casi el mismo, solo le agregué un poco de juventud, pocos detalles, ya veras.

-Y tío ron? pregunto suspicaz el castaño, tratando de creer que Fred se fuera atrevido a tanto.

-El también estuvo de acuerdo -Fred rió sonoramente- no te imaginas lo fácil que fue conseguir su cabello, incluso más fácil que de mi papa. Le dio palmadas en la espalda al castaño.

Y… sí, lo había hecho, para james era mas que claro, que Fred su primo usó poción multijugos para reemplazar a su tío George y Ron, él se lo había propuesto en el verano y ambos estaban planeando como hacerlo, pero justo ese día james no encontró forma de escabullirse a su madre y no logró acompañar a su primo, su plan era básico y sencillo, hacer creer al arquitecto de la obra que querían un salón para baile con luces y una tarima algo así como una disco pero que encajara con la elegancia del lugar, así que Fred suplanto a su padre y a su tío, ellos solo querían unas cuantas mejoras para que el lugar luciera moderno y no tan aburrido, en pocas palabras que tuviera el toque Weasley que según ellos los adultos estaban perdiendo, y ya ahora el sábado podría ver sus resultados.

* * *

**Que les pareció??? les gustó?? no duden en dejar review, son mi mayor motivacion ...**

**agradecimientos off course**

**MAKI MALFOY- MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS-- dios se me acabaran todas las cuotas de agradecimiento contigo amiga, de no ser por ti, creo que todavia este cap no veria la luz. pero cierto que quedó bn?? besos... **

**MANEE DELASAA-- bueno no creo que Rose sea mala onda pero a veces somos así no?? es interesante como la ves!!!! saludos.**

**ALASTOR82-- todos son temperamentales, no siempre pero mmm se gastan su genio, pero no nos olvidemos que son chicos hormonales su genio es así, a veces calmado y otras veces chispitas. **

**CATTIW MALFOY-- bueno creo que aclaro un poco lo de la habitación, gracias por tus apreciaciones, me ayudan a mejorar cada dia. espero sigas por estos lados. **

**SUI24-- Que rico encontrarme a una compatriota, espero te guste el capitulo**

**muchas gracias a todasssssss besos y espero que para el proximo no me demore tanto. **

**ya saben la mejor dieta es la del boton verde!!!!!!!!!!! **

**REVIEWSSS .... **


End file.
